


组合营业

by Meiyouchede



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede
Summary: 哎写的时候还是4个人，4变3的时候我就把这篇锁起来一些，但是本来也是主要在写洋灵，想想还是放出来吧。好梦不醒，我们只是看客
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哎写的时候还是4个人，4变3的时候我就把这篇锁起来一些，但是本来也是主要在写洋灵，想想还是放出来吧。好梦不醒，我们只是看客

“ '营业'，知道是什么意思吗？”

灵超犹豫了下，躲在岳岳胳肢窝下跟着一起摇头。

“不是商场开门营业，是你们几个在镜头前的互动。”

等到给四个人解释明白意思，还没说出后面的话，几个人已经面色尴尬。经纪人看看队长，“要不你们几个先自己想想怎么分，两两组队。”

给了一个星期，让四个年轻男孩讨论自己今后可能很长时间内的营业伙伴，卜凡看了眼李振洋，后者只是继续瘫在沙发上一颗接一颗地吃着难得的员工福利——进口车厘子，98一斤，一口五块钱。灵超还是挽着岳岳的手臂寸步不离地跟着，一副天真懵懂模样。

继续想下去也不是办法，岳岳拍拍灵超头顶，“小弟，你有什么想法吗？”

灵超突然被cue受惊一般一个激灵，茶色眼珠澄澈清亮，抬眼看向岳岳，每眨一下都像有风铃发出“叮”的一声。李振洋瘫在沙发上的姿势让他只能斜着眼才能看见窝在另一边的俩人，多看几眼都觉得眼睛酸，他懒洋洋支起一边手肘撑着自己，“哎，小弟，你听明白什么意思了吗？”

灵超额前的头发被岳岳拨开，露出来白白净净一小块饱满额头，眼神还是迷茫，“嗯，啊，听懂了。”

几个人已经默契地养成了不成文的规定，凡事以弟弟为先。卜凡看着这个小豆丁，又一次地柔软了心肠，“弟弟，你想跟哪个哥哥，你先选。”

岳岳和李振洋都看了他一眼，却也马上接受了这个安排。三个哥哥都看着他，灵超扫了一眼，温和好说话的岳岳，铁汉柔情的卜凡，神秘莫测的李振洋，心里腹诽着莫不是游戏吗，超与制作人。

灵超抱着头，“我、我不想选。”

岳岳揉他头毛，“没事儿，别怕。”他其实隐隐猜到了公司的想法，灵超最黏他，但是两人年纪差了太多，不是最好的选择。不过相处的这段时间，就算那两人不说，他也看出来那俩不是什么单纯兄弟情，这样组合绝对不行。

经纪人过来的时候正看见灵超又整个人挂在岳岳身上，一只脚勾住他的腿，正好揣在他裆下。他把灵超拽起来，“弟弟你坐好，成天坐没坐相的。”

灵超瘪着嘴委委屈屈爬下来，李振洋看他一只手还拽着岳岳袖子，弓着身子，一副寻求保护的模样，便在他背上轻轻拍了下，“小弟，坐直，别驼背。”李振洋在这个小孩面前总是记得兄长的义务，岳岳和卜凡都太宠灵超，他便一直记得保持威严，带小孩总还需要唱白脸的角色。

“定下了吗？”

岳岳安抚地拍拍灵超，“我带小弟吧。”

“……我看还是让凡子带弟弟吧。”经纪人说完便出了房间，李振洋又瘫回了沙发，翘着脚，若无其事，不显山不露水。

很快连房间安排也变成两两组室友，岳岳一脸不放心，睡觉之前还跑来客厅，灵超已经蜷着睡熟了，他看了眼还在用手机的卜凡，公司发的诺基亚破到只能发短信打电话和玩贪吃蛇，微弱的光亮映在脸上有点渗人。“凡子，小弟有什么事你叫我。”

“知道了哥哥。”卜凡还盯着屏幕，按键又小又不灵敏，他打仨字错俩，摁得塑胶的按键一直嘎吱。岳岳回头看了眼房间也透出的灯光，没再说什么，默默回了房间，关了灯，窝在自己的三八线这边，拉开被子钻了进去。

营业开展了个把月，没什么反响，粉丝也只是夸一夸卜凡宠弟弟，李振洋欺负岳岳，内部cp最火的还是北服line。这些女孩子们哪那么好打发，都在嚎叫着“高个儿就该跟高个儿谈恋爱”。

这个月的评级结束之后，经纪人清清嗓子，“营业的安排得换一换，让…让洋洋试试，带弟弟。”

卜凡不知道是不是又走神，面无表情坐在一边，上嘴唇便下意识地鼓出来一个尖尖角，变成一只无奈又委屈的二哈。灵超凑到他旁边，再抬起头看经纪人，眼睛眨巴眨巴，有点质问的意思。

谁也受不了这湿漉漉的大眼睛，经纪人躲着他只看另外几个，“不是，就都试试，你们都表现挺好的。”

灵超变成共享小朋友，下一个扫码的是李振洋。

李振洋不喜欢小孩，再漂亮的小孩也不喜欢，这种柔软干净却又闹腾的特殊生物让他不知道如何处理，好像在小孩子面前放弃原则作出让步都是理所当然，但他不喜欢这种例外。倒是卜凡，可能是体型太过巨大，看见小孩儿都喜欢，尤其是这个漂亮懂事小他五岁矮他十公分的弟弟。

李振洋从地上爬起来，经过卜凡身边时在他压低的鸭舌帽帽檐上轻轻点了下，然后径直走向灵超，借着身高差在他后颈揉了揉。一点肉都没有，甚至还能摸到突出分明的一节一节颈椎骨。“你最近跟着你大哥我混了。”

灵超最早见到的其实是李振洋，他总是耍酷，似笑非笑要翘不翘的唇角，狭长半睁的猫儿眼，实在不是容易亲近的模样。李振洋也偶尔对他笑，但那笑意跟他的眼神一样飘忽难以捕捉。平常除了经纪人和老师，也就李振洋会教训他，虽然也知道他待自己好，但三个哥哥里，灵超也就是对李振洋还存着几分畏惧。

灵超下意识又用眼神向岳岳求助，李振洋已经松了手出去，岳岳便招招手，任他又凑上来黏糊。卜凡也站了起来，“我上个厕所。”

岳岳看他一眼，点点头，继续揉着灵超蓬乱的头发，“没事儿宝宝，你什么都不用做，文哥在拍的时候多跟洋哥说话就行。”

李振洋回来的时候心情像是不错，不知从哪找出来一包奶糖，给灵超之前又来逗他。

李振洋还是那副懒洋洋的模样，除了训练其他时间一律走哪儿躺哪，说好的营业抛诸脑后，只是总买各种糖果给灵超。像只犯懒的大猫，拿尾巴当逗猫棒，逗得这只小猫追着他尾巴尖儿跑得起劲。李振洋仗着自己块头大一号，什么东西递给灵超都要先逗逗他，伸着手臂举得老高，灵超也不开口求饶，倔兮兮地一直勾着他臂弯在原地弹跳。

卜凡便拿手指头怼一下岳岳后腰，“老岳，咱们也能试试，你能抢到我手上这香蕉吗？”

岳岳忍着没翻白眼，“嘿你个小、崽子！”

被一旁的经纪人给了个割喉手势。

逗猫游戏玩了几次之后灵超找到了破解方法，他吊在李振洋手臂上攀着他身体往上爬，哥哥变成了猫爬架。李振洋想拉他下来，灵超又不肯松手，拉扯间没站稳身子一歪，李振洋吓得一把把他塞进怀里护住，俩人一起倒栽在沙发上。

李振洋一睁眼，便看见李英超玻璃珠子一般的大眼睛就在眼前，里面还能映出自己的样子。灵超脸蛋粉扑扑，长睫毛翩翩起舞，扇在李振洋的心口上。

“洋、洋哥。”

李振洋反应过来，第一时间先四处看了一眼，还好没人，这才扶着他起身，小孩儿也没多看他，噔噔一路小跑又去找岳岳了。

灵超还在长身体的年纪，平常总觉得缺觉，又一次被老师拎着耳朵叫醒，老师叉着腰数落，“你咋跟洋洋一样，成天就知道睡懒觉。”灵超揉揉眼睛，不好意思地冲老师笑，然后爬起来去教室。李振洋已经在开嗓，还要举着手臂扎马步，额头和鼻尖都冒了汗。灵超磨蹭着走过去，盯着他宽阔肩背，伸了一根细白的手指戳戳他。

李振洋扭头见是他，又是要笑不笑漫不经心开口，“老师你看，小弟戳我。”

灵超这才老实挨着他也扎了马步开始练声。

又到了月度评级考试，大家挨个上，考完再听老师点评，灵超实在有些体力不支，老师走后往沙发上一窝，不知不觉便睡着了。等到醒过来也不知道时间，手机不在手边，周围没人，他便伸着懒腰往外走。

阿姨已经走了，饭桌和料理台收拾得干干净净，文哥也不在，岳岳先前说过今天要回趟家，灵超便四处找其他人。走到厕所前的走廊时，他听到一些细微的声响。

他只听过屏幕里发出的那样的声音，压抑着的抽气和喘息蕴藏着隐秘的张力，勾起人心底最原始的悸动。只不过这声音的来源是两个男人，两个与他朝夕相处的人。

“哎你别在这儿，出去别闹了。”

“哥哥～”

“行了行了，弟弟还在外面睡觉呢。”灵超听过他说话，却没听过这样满含笑意的无奈语调，原来他也是会这样退让宠溺。

灵超悄悄回到客厅，随手翻出件不知谁扔在一边的外套盖在身上，又觉得灯光刺眼，便索性往上拉了点，盖住头，闭塞的小小空间充斥着一股木质香调的古龙水味，他一边用力闭紧眼睛，一面偷偷地嗅了好几下。

“弟弟，醒醒，回去了。”

灵超哼唧两声，尽量自然地睁开眼睛，卜凡像是要出去散步的哈士奇，眼睛如闪亮的黑曜石，是个心情不错的新鲜小孩。“今天累了吧，洋哥请咱们吃饭，吃了再回去。”

灵超慢悠悠坐起来，正好看见李振洋已经换了一件干净清爽的白T，拿手指勾着挂了小香蕉玩偶的钥匙串，“走了弟弟。”

灵超还没能完全消化刚刚的冲击，再看见李振洋甚至觉得他有些陌生，而后星火燎原一般滋生出点委屈不忿，是气他那压抑着欲念的温软声线？是气他人后的另一幅撩人面孔？又或是气他从不让灵超看见他这般好言好语模样。不知道，但是灵超又微微扬起了下巴，作出点对抗的姿态来，“为什么？”

卜凡直接攥住他手腕拉他起身，“你这个小孩，有东西吃还不好？走了走了。”

李振洋走在灵超另一边，偏头看他时还是带着点常有的距离感，“哎小弟你看看你睡得，脸上全是印子。”说着便自顾自笑成一只疯癫大鹅，灵超气不过，也不敢动手，只去抓他衣角，李振洋先他一步想逃，两个人便打打闹闹跑到了前面，卜凡跟在后面操心，“哎慢点慢点！”

有意无意地，灵超总被安排着跟李振洋一起，从前他是雾里的花水中的月，现在却渐渐掀开了面纱，自己连他发*情的模样都见过了呢，灵超恨恨想着。因而两人也确实亲近了不少，李振洋其实不怎么凶他，只不过一本正经的样子比较唬人。平日里也是要什么给什么，陪着护着，生怕他有一丁点磕着碰着，甚至灵超偶尔会生出点错觉，觉得自己也是被他呵护着的温室里的玫瑰。

李振洋心情好的时候总停不住嘴地瞎说八道，岳岳和卜凡都记着要给小孩留点面子，李振洋却总是轻易拆穿他，戳破他吹的小牛皮，掀开他藏的小心思。灵超有时候是真的恼，他这么大个人了，怎么就那么幼稚，甚至带得研究生也语文水平急速退步，跟他吵起来只知道反反复复地骂不要脸。

可能是都不想再折腾，卜凡也更多地黏岳岳，甚至下意识站在他旁边时还喜欢伸手碰一碰，或是搂个肩抓个手。灵超不乐意，也钻到旁边抱住岳岳另一只手臂，或是不解风情地捣捣乱，粉丝称为“妈妈我不准你要二胎”。在跟李振洋成日打闹和继续追赶岳岳之后一段时间，经纪人甚至没有正式通知，反正这个组队算是定下来了。

灵超后来觉得，是不是自己就不应该窝在客厅偷睡懒觉，又是迷迷糊糊醒过来，想去上厕所，在拐角处撞上一个人。那人扶他站稳，冷冰冰丢下一句“看着点”便离开了，灵超吸了吸鼻子，刚刚是李振洋，再回头去看只见一个生硬冷漠的背影。灵超好久没见过他这样，不，就算从前他也没有过这拒人千里生人勿近的样子。他疑惑着继续往前迈了几步，听见那个命定的小隔间又传出打闹声。

“你给我出去，你个小崽子，尿还让不让人撒啦！”

“不行老岳你得跟我换，我那天得出去！”

“你现在先给我出去！”

行吧，这是道送分题，灵超明白了，他上前在门上砸了两下，“凡哥，你俩干嘛呢！”

岳岳呼救，“儿砸，快把门从外面拉开！”

灵超刚伸了手，门便从里面被推开，两个人四只手扭在一起，还在你推我挡。

“我洋哥他”

岳岳在卜凡面前体力实在占不到丁点便宜，狼狈地从他胳肢窝下钻出头来，“洋洋干嘛？”

灵超觉得有点头疼，“他问咱们什么时候回去呢。”

等到两个人终于停火，一起回到客厅，空无一人，李振洋已经走了。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上岳岳带着灵超去了麦x劳，灵超啃着鸡块问，“凡哥怎么不来？”

“他减肥呢。”

宿舍就在一楼，两人吃完饭回来，刚进楼道就听见屋里传出的吵闹声。岳岳“啧”一声，给灵超塞了二十块钱，“弟弟你去买两瓶水回来，炸鸡吃了口渴。”

灵超瞄了眼不远处熟悉的防盗门，隐约听见卜凡结结巴巴地争辩，他平常讲话就总带点口音，激动起来更是不顺溜。“谁、谁谁乱来了，李振洋你、你可不要太过分！”

灵超是个剔透玲珑小孩，也没多说多问，把钱揣在兜里就往外走。岳岳还在后面唠叨，“别乱跑啊，买了就回来。”

灵超买了两瓶水，拧开盖子灌下去半瓶，然后往兜里一塞，一边一瓶，踢着小石子慢吞吞地回去。走进小区时他摸出来手机，不需要多想地按出熟悉的十一位数字，想起来上次妈妈在电话里藏不住的担忧无奈，又一个一个删掉揣回裤兜里。

两边水不一样多，因而整件单薄帽衫也被压得偏向一边。他不知怎么又想起李振洋来，他嘴唇平直饱满，是最讨喜的东方特色高级脸组件，卜凡整张脸都是锋利线条，唯独嘴唇是标准的M字形，饱满而热情，像唐朝仕女最中意的画法。灵超无可避免地又回忆起那次撞见的绮丽，这样两张唇碰在一起，不知是谁主导，又是谁被侵占。

不知不觉已经走到了门口，里面静悄悄的，灵超摸出钥匙开了门。浴室有水声，客厅没人，他便去了阳台。阳台本来有顶灯，后来有天闪了几下不亮了，还把晾衣服的李振洋吓得一个箭步冲了回来，几个人嫌麻烦，拖着一直没去换灯泡。黑暗中有两点红光，灵超咳了一声，“哎哎哎！干嘛呢你俩！”

红光灭掉一个，“水买回来啦，给我喝一口。”

灵超把那瓶满的递给他，另一个人也冲他伸了手，“小弟，我也要。”

灵超乖乖把衣兜翻出来，“没了，就买了两瓶，这瓶我喝过了。”像个小朋友一样，在确认有没有有多少时格外认真。

岳岳已经把喝了一口的水瓶递给了旁边的人，他接过便喝，在昏暗窄小的阳台上，这个人一手还捏着一根燃着的烟，另一只手握着水瓶仰起了头，喉结上下滚动。随意的几个动作灵超不知怎么竟也能看出潇洒意味来，还好被夜色掩盖了一点瞬时的痴迷，他心想，可真是见鬼了。

灵超有个小习惯，不和别人喝同一瓶水，嘴唇不碰到瓶口也不行。他一边心里别扭却又一边莫名其妙地有些羡慕，岳岳已经是个成熟稳重大人，可以毫不在意地把自己喝过的水和别人共享，也有资格倾听所有人的心事。可是这三个人跟灵超聊起的永远只是饿不饿冷不冷累不累，像是一条被年龄无声地划出的沟壑。主要是，李振洋在烦恼什么呢，卜凡是只死心塌地的傻二哈，跟岳岳闹也只是求着他跟自己换一下上课的时间，好让他能去送送过几天要回趟家的李振洋。他就这么小心眼吗，不能吧。

灵超这时候确实不懂，文学作品里都是爱得死去活来，并不会太多描写爱情的黑暗面，爱一个人也会让你变得占有欲强烈，自私狭隘，幼稚苛刻，你付出多少，就要对方也回馈多少，付出的时候全不在意，但如果回馈不够便要闹得天翻地覆。

总之也累了一天，灵超洗漱后倒头就睡。第二天的课在下午，他睡了个自然醒，但生物钟有惯性，醒来也才九点。洗了澡出来，卜凡小心翼翼问他，“弟弟，你去叫下洋哥起床？”

如果平常的李振洋只是个说一句怼一句的录音玩偶，那早上刚醒的李振洋便是实打实战斗力爆表的社会大鹅，换了老板来叫他估计也不能全身而退。但总得有人叫他，这个人就是灵超。李振洋再缺觉，见叫早的人是灵超，也只不过软手软脚随意揍几下他屁股，毫无威慑力地咆哮两声，灵超的小身板扛得住这几下揍，咆哮起来也不会输。

灵超小心翼翼爬上床，饱受过起床气摧残的岳岳和卜凡躲在门口观望。

“洋哥，洋哥，起床了。”

没反应。

灵超伸出手，却悬在空中犹豫，碰哪里呢，他睡得安稳香甜，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇氲出健康的粉色。灵超还是收回了手，探头过去冲着他耳朵，拔高点音量，“洋～哥～起！床！啦！”

李振洋眉头一抖，再自行展平，眼皮纹丝不动。

灵超不依不饶，“洋哥！洋哥洋哥洋哥！起床！太阳晒屁股啦！就等你了！我们、”

李振洋突然从被窝里伸出一只手，稳准狠地勾住了他脖子，一把把他头摁在自己肩窝，再掐住后颈皮。那里不是开关，灵超四肢一起胡乱扑腾，发丝干枯而粗硬，来回地戳着两个人的颈侧。李振洋从鼻腔里发出几声不分明的哼声，隔着被子将他手也摁住抓在怀里，被窝里的温度蔓延，害得灵超红了耳朵。

“凡子别闹了。”

一句话不知怎么就激怒了灵超，他挣扎着拽住李振洋的耳朵，手指捏紧柔软耳垂，气沉丹田中气十足大吼，“李振洋你醒醒！”

李振洋吓得一激灵，瞬间睁开了眼睛，第一时间却抬头去搜寻，正对上门口忍笑的卜凡。他不知是恼是羞，捉住灵超，冲着屁股啪啪一顿猛揍。“叫我什么呢没大没小的！”

李振洋这天早上格外地心气不顺，灵超只要出现在他可视范围内就要被薅住揉捏，到最后只能一直躲在卜凡身后，指望唯一高过李振洋的哥哥保护下他这个小鸡仔。然而卜凡跟中了邪一样只知道傻笑，最后一进公司灵超又被李振洋捉住，“走了小弟，今天的课是咱俩一起上的。

李振洋回家那天，岳岳享受了卜凡一整天端茶倒水的服务，结果老师改了时间，卜凡还是没溜成，最后去送李振洋的是灵超。

李振洋出了公司门便要赶他回去，“你个小孩儿送什么送，我还怕你等会儿迷路回不来。”

灵超皱着鼻子不服气得很，冲他嚷嚷，“有什么了不起的，不送就不送，我还不乐意送呢。”然后就自己冲了回去，只留李振洋在门口纳闷，嘀咕着我招他惹他啦？

李振洋到家之后打了个电话给岳岳，岳岳一唠叨起来就停不住，卜凡在旁边跟小猴儿挠延参法师一样，最后实在不耐烦拿手臂箍着他脖子把人夹在胳肢窝下才抢走了电话。

岳岳脖子弯折得生疼，一边还要忍受不远处漏出来的腻得发慌的声线，崩溃一般大吼，“卜凡凡你给我撒手！”

卜凡嘿嘿一笑，很好说话地立马放开，拿着手机美滋滋往外走，经过沙发却看见气鼓鼓的弟弟，他也没心思多管，偷摸到了阳台上腻歪去了。

东拉西扯半天，李振洋突然问起，“小弟呢，他那天还冲我嚷，这小子最近是不是叛逆期，皮痒了你们记得揍。”

卜凡回来的时候脸上还有些没完全收起的笑意，灵超正在系鞋带，不动声色地放慢了手指动作。

“老岳，洋哥说下周一就回来，让你看着点别让文哥的猫上他床。”

“嘿，他就惦记那猫对吧！”

灵超利索系好鞋带，站起身。

“噢还问弟弟。”

灵超的耳朵偷偷抖了抖。

“说弟弟皮痒要记得揍。”

灵超突然转过脸来，“什么人啊这个李振洋！凡哥你让他别回来了！”

卜凡充耳不闻，“那可不行。”

岳岳的脸都皱在一起，“诶呀受不了！真受不了！”

李振洋回来那天，卜凡还是没能去接，经纪人倒是带了灵超一起。说是接，灵超也只是上了车，被司机从六环外的公司拖到火车站，在停车场等上半小时，然后加一个人，再被拖回六环外。

李振洋上车后看着挺高兴，“哎小弟也来啦，想我啦？”

灵超不理，从鼻子里挤出一点含糊音节，拿后脑勺和屁股对着他，动作幅度略大地扒着车窗。李振洋好笑，在旁边打量他，“你是不是又没好好吃东西？挑食可长不高啊。”一边还拿手指戳他腰间软肉，直戳得小孩儿弹了起来，张牙舞爪扭过头来瞪他。

灵超觉得气闷，长那么高做什么！他是所有人哄着宠着的乖小孩，但在李振洋面前不知怎么就总想闹闹别扭。李振洋只笑意盈盈看着他，灵超满肚子小心思因而无可发泄，拳头落在棉花糖上，软绵绵地陷进去再动弹不得。

李振洋归队后不久便收到通知，四个人要一起去参加一档选秀节目。其他准备工作都做好，临行前经纪人又提了句，“记得，你们，”伸出了手在空中虚抓两把，“组队，嗯，别忘了。”

分宿舍时，灵超一手揪住岳岳，再寸步不离地跟着李振洋，不过倒是没有想象中的惨烈画面，四个人分在一间宿舍。灵超见了生人总有些害羞，李振洋常捏着他肩膀暗暗提醒他站直，好好跟每个人打招呼，俨然一副家长模样。

李振洋和卜凡身高太为突出，俩人只要同时出现，便跟灯塔一般吸引不少目光，几个人想起来临行前经纪人的叮嘱，于是李振洋将手搭在灵超肩上，卜凡便勾住岳岳。

岳岳和卜凡本就是组合里的rap，李振洋和灵超是vocal，因而总是分在不同的组，连上课也很难在一起。灵超白天总见不到岳岳，便一直揪着李振洋，变成他的小尾巴。

但李振洋刚进组没多久就病了，最严重的时候嗓子连话都说不出，第一次评级拿了个F。灵超在人群中一眼就找到了垂着头依然个子突出的李振洋，他钻了半天挤到他面前，甚至额头上还冒了一层细密汗珠。李振洋本来情绪也不高，面前突然冒出一张熟悉的小脸，这才笑起来，小家伙却突然晴转阴，嘴角一垂，低下头抹眼角。

李振洋倒被吓了一跳，这倔小孩从前都是躲在浴室里趁着洗澡时间眼圈红一红，他一边伸手抹他脸蛋一边柔声哄：“怎么啦，没事，没事。”

李振洋的手掌宽大，触感干燥温暖，灵超心里觉得委屈，明明他也很努力，之前一直都做得挺好，正巧生病有什么办法。下次正式评级便会有人离开，他像是突然被可能的分别吓到，再忍不住，不声不响掉起泪来。

岳岳和卜凡也挤了过来，本来是想安慰李振洋，看见灵超正抹泪，于是变成一起安慰小的。

岳岳和卜凡也有些焦头烂额，都无暇顾及彼此，大家一改之前偶尔吊儿郎当的一面，有了比较之后自信受了不少挫伤，默默咬牙发狠练习。

之后李振洋一直不太顺，病就没好彻底过，再不然就是被分配唱rap。他本来也爱哭，卜凡也爱哭，灵超和岳岳倒是有泪从不轻弹，简直是铁汉母子局和纤细父子局。

又一次上完声乐课，被老师不轻不重提醒了几句，李振洋窝在练习室角落里，一边练习还要一边努力呼气，感冒了鼻塞连呼吸都不通畅，练着练着眼泪就有点忍不住。灵超在家便不太会哄爱哭的妹妹，眼睁睁看见李振洋因为低烧泛红的眼角氲出一点水迹，更是手足无措。他将自己缩成小小一团，稍稍再靠近一些，把耳机递给他一只，陪着再听一遍原唱，标出节拍。灵超拉着李振洋的手，想告诉他哥哥没事的，我陪着你，但又觉得矫情羞赧，于是只能再贴近一些，用彼此沾染的体温努力提供一点陪伴和安全感。

晚上灵超洗漱完出来，发现阳台上三个红点，他们也没怎么说话，只是默然地一起抽完一支烟，互相拍一拍肩，回来时三个人已经又嘻嘻哈哈起来。灵超突然觉得失落，小孩子的劣势完全显现出来，他躲在被窝里冲着窗子一角的一颗星星许愿，想要快点长大，变成也能让别人依靠的人。

好在接下来的评级四个人都表现不错，排名一路上升。四个人一起上台致谢时，李振洋冲灵超张开手，他歪了头看他一眼便笑起来，一个起跳，蹦到了李振洋身上，搂着他脖子像暂时得到了全世界。

当晚结束后灵超从厕所出来便只看见岳岳，他四下看一看，“洋哥呢？还有凡哥？”岳岳另一只手还挂了个小孩，只腾出一只手来拍拍他，“咱们先回去。”灵超不干了，凶巴巴跟另一个小孩争抢半天，把岳岳的手臂解救出来，拖着他便往顶楼厕所去。

灵超一路气势汹汹，跑进厕所挨个推门，在最后的大隔间找到烟瘾上来的卜凡，还有其他几个跟他一组的练习生，跟野外烧烤一样腾起几缕烟。灵超问不出口，便拿手肘碰岳岳，岳岳却也没开口。

卜凡把捏着烟的手背到身后，“弟弟，干嘛呢？”

灵超又只看向岳岳，岳岳无奈，开口问，“洋洋呢？”

“刚刚被叫去拍点什么，估计还在一楼呢。”

灵超终于发现岳岳意外的安静，“那、那我找他去。”然后就想溜，倒被岳岳抓着一起出了门。

灵超想问岳叔你是不是不高兴，他明显就是不对劲，偏还挂着得体微笑，碰上走廊经过的一个小孩还跟人打招呼。

“弟弟，你自己去找你洋哥，我先回去，有点儿累。”

灵超突然想起千古难题，妈妈和老婆一起掉进河里救谁，他犹豫半天，岳岳又大力揉揉他头发，笑了下也不再多说，自己先回去了。

灵超在一楼的大练习室外看见几个工作人员，正巧范丞丞推门，打开一个角说了句“打扰了”，立马又关上，臭着脸在门外蹲下。灵超上前想去看看，被一旁的毕雯珺拉住，“里面拍东西呢。”

“谁啊？”

范丞丞像只地里的大萝卜，蹲在地上就差画圈圈了，“你的帅哥哥！”

灵超抬脚就要去开门，毕雯珺笑着拦住他，把他也塞到范丞丞旁边，变成两只愤怒大萝卜，毕雯珺便成了守着萝卜的忠诚稻草人。

灵超蹲了一刻钟，里边有隐约的笑声，他越蹲脸越臭，毕雯珺看着好笑，伸手想戳戳这个炸毛小孩气鼓鼓的脸颊，灵超伸手就挠，故作凶狠瞪他，“不要戳我脸！不要碰我头发！”

“小弟，你横什么呢？”

练习室的门开了，李振洋带着一个漂亮小孩，正碰见他吼别人，板着脸发问。

灵超恨恨瞪他一眼，站起身就想跑，结果蹲久了腿麻，差点栽下去，被旁边俩人一人一只手拖住。

那漂亮小孩拍拍李振洋，“宝贝，你得哄哄。”

灵超不可置信回过头，“你叫谁宝贝呢？”

漂亮小孩咧嘴笑起来，露出两颗兔子牙。李振洋上前去接过灵超，“是不是得要我背你回去？”

灵超不说话，李振洋拉住他的手，同那几人道了再见。

“走吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

灵超一路都不吭声，李振洋有些头疼，刚刚的语气也不重吧，这小孩脾气还挺大。经过全时他拉着小孩往里拐，灵超抓住门把不肯进去，也不知是跟谁较劲，他虽然爱吃糖，却不想当个用糖就能哄好的小朋友。

李振洋从身后靠上来，用近似于将他半抱在怀里的姿势哄他，“晚饭不是没怎么吃吗，不饿？”

灵超咬着牙摇头，肚皮却适时发出咕唧声响。李振洋好笑，捏住他单薄肩膀，“我饿了行不行？小弟你陪我去。”

俩人在门口拉锯的时候经过好几个练习生，都是一脸“so sweet”的见怪不怪模样，后来碰见一个选管姐姐说了几句才安分。

灵超咬着一根鸡腿出来，到了宿舍便过河拆桥，丢了骨头擦了手，只把后脑勺留给李振洋。李振洋叹口气，在下铺岳岳的床上一屁股坐下，“小弟，你跟人家都不熟，冲别人恶声恶气的，多不好。”

灵超将单薄嘴唇抿得死紧，又恼又憋屈，但就是不肯开口反驳。岳岳适时出来打圆场，“哎呀行了，小弟刚刚四处找你，怎么倒训起话来了。”

“找我？找我干嘛呀？”

灵超把手里揉捏了半天的小抱枕扔了，站起身就要出去，正好撞上推门进来的卜凡。卜凡把门带上，“去哪啊弟弟？”

李振洋上前抓住灵超拖回来，“不去哪不去哪，哎呀我不说啦。”

后来灵超别扭的时候更多，这三个哥哥人缘都挺好，走哪都有一堆别的小孩围着。灵超憋着气在练习室一遍又一遍地练歌，02年的尤老师从他手里拿了话筒，“你今天不在状态，早点回去休息吧。”

灵超摇头，“我不回去，哎我去你们屋玩会儿呗？”

“干嘛，不急着回去找哥哥了？”都是一堆年轻男孩，熟起来也很容易，平日里灵超同他的哥哥实在太过形影不离，以至于他落了单话题还是会带上李振洋，这样微妙的亲密本来是让灵超有些喜欢的，只是闹了别扭便不是了。

灵超不肯多说，只是非要跟着尤老师去串门，幼稚游戏玩了个够才回自己宿舍。一推开门看见卜凡戴着耳机摇头晃脑，岳岳坐一边在看书，李振洋已经呼呼大睡，一只脚从上铺伸出来，丝质睡裤缩了上去，露出一截白皙小腿。

灵超用正常音量发问，“你们都洗了吗？”

卜凡拿食指摁在形状姣好的嘴唇上，“嘘，睡着了。”

直到熄灯李振洋也没醒，卜凡站直了还能高出上铺一截，拿了条小毯子盖在他身上。李振洋吧嗒两下嘴，哼哼唧唧，“小弟回来没？”

卜凡伸手轻轻敲一下灵超那头的床板，那边被窝里“嗯”了一声，李振洋没再有声响，也不知刚刚是不是梦话。

很快到了年底，大家都没能回家。李振洋特意问灵超，他家离得算近，请假回去一趟也不是不行。灵超低着头，一颗一颗嚼着偷偷藏的软糖，果汁随着胶质的碎裂溅出来，甜味中掺杂着恰到好处的酸，在味蕾上激荡出小小涟漪。

“想家吗？”

灵超挑了下眉毛，冲李振洋无谓地笑了下。李振洋心底好像有个按钮被戳中，就像是经过花坛听见小猫微弱的叫声，本来准备忽略走掉，一不小心看见了小小毛球浑身脏兮兮，冻得发抖，于是无可奈何拎起它，买根火腿肠来。李振洋伸手搓热了掌心把灵超的手握住，这小孩纤细敏感，却又比谁都犟，他又生出些兄长的责任感，以最大限度的温柔将他纳入羽翼之下。

晚上节目组给大家做了顿饺子，李振洋跟岳岳吃个饺子也能闹起来，非要打赌，猜错了馅便喝一口醋，散场时俩人满嘴都是醋味，跑去漱了半天口才出来。

卜凡神秘兮兮拖着三个人摸去了宿舍楼后面的小土坡，变魔术一般掏出一些小盒装的烟花，一起点上后噼里啪啦地燃成迷你型火树银花，李振洋碰碰灵超，“小弟，要不要许个愿？”

灵超看着三个人瞳仁里映出的闪烁光点，刺鼻的味道也像是带了熟悉年味，像一个天真无忧盼望过年的小孩一样笑了起来，点亮了冬日的暗夜。

烟花的动静引来不少练习生，以及…阿姨。四个人一起挨了顿批评，写了检查贴在一楼布告栏。灵超从前在学校一直是品学兼优模范生，倒真没有过这种体验。李振洋还是不思悔改的毫不在意模样，指指旁边，“哎你们看，这也有检查，还有在宿舍煮火锅的。”

可能卜凡弄来的烟花是转了好几道手，又小又少又不气派，能把灵超逗开心已经很好，他许的愿根本没有实现。随后的评级考试，李振洋和岳岳没有晋级。听见结果灵超便愣了，正好大屏幕里镜头拍到他，公认的小王子瞬间黯淡了小脸，紧抿着唇角，眼睛里被灯光映出潋滟水色。

李振洋上台拉住灵超时，灵超低着头，委屈惊惶喷涌而出，眼泪再没忍住，扑簌簌一颗颗往下掉。当初独自离家，灵超抱着小书包，不去看火车开动时渐渐远去的妈妈的身影，眨了几下眼睛便将泪憋了回去，但现下他远远看着李振洋故作轻松的温柔眉眼，隔着一片不大的舞台，哭得停不下来。

李振洋觉得小孩的眼泪像是鲛人泣下的珍珠，砸在心口酸楚又生疼。本来上台前和岳岳碰了下眼神，也说不上多难过，但这会儿小朋友委屈巴巴掉起了眼泪，手心紧紧攥住他衣摆，他便觉得心口说不出的难受，伸手揽住他轻拍着背，自己的眼泪便也莫名其妙涌了出来。卜凡本来直冲李振洋去，见了这一幕便半路停下。

岳岳迎上来，举高了另一只手去揉卜凡后颈，也说不出太多安慰的话，只是带些柔和力道，顺毛一般揉搓着。

岳岳和李振洋走的那天，卜凡带着灵超一起去送。临上车时卜凡跟岳岳拥抱了下，在他瘪下去些的胸肌上敲一敲，“我们很快就回来了，别太想我。”

岳岳笑起来，眉眼弯弯，苹果肌上还有个小涡，“前十最爷们儿”的包袱也丢下，恍惚间像是回到了初见时没心没肺的模样。这段时间队长的责任感总压在心上，连笑的时候都还记着要藏住这颗可爱标志，现在像是终于松懈下来，唇边嵌着一个小尖尖，“行，等你们好消息。”

李振洋觉得有些沉重，两个弟弟一路走高当然好，但如果真能留到最后，也不知道接下来的分别是长是短。他笑不出来，卜凡展开手臂来讨抱他也只是敷衍地拍了下后背。周围还有人，卜凡应该是看见了，但分开的瞬间还是微微偏离轨道，将嘴唇直指李振洋脸颊。李振洋下意识地躲开，拍他一掌，“别胡闹。”

卜凡垂着眼愣在一边，李振洋干咳一声，伸手在大狗狗的寸头上揉揉，有些刚长出来的新发茬细细密密刺上手心。“好好照顾弟弟。”

一回头，灵超不知在看向哪里，眼神竟有点空洞失焦，李振洋伸手也在他额角蹭一蹭，拨开鬓角一点碎发，“小弟，回去吧，外面冷。”还不忘搓搓手掌，拿温热掌心在他冻得发红的脸颊上捂一捂。

回去后李振洋才开始看已经播出的几期节目，一期结束后会自动续播一些花絮，于是李振洋看见了自己那天摩擦起电的幼稚活动，明明拍了好半天，最后只播出来几分钟。另一边门外的镜头里，有两个小孩蹲在墙角生闷气，画面只有几秒，也不知道实际是多久。下一个画面便是冰山脸帅哥笑得温柔，伸了手指去戳其中一个小孩，惹得他炸了毛。

后来的花絮里灵超出现过好些次数，并没有平常的无法无天模样，每个人都是一脸笑意看着他，管他叫小王子，心甘情愿地掏出些花花绿绿小零食塞给他。灵超不再是邋邋遢遢的小弟，他穿着复古花边小衬衫，在舞台中央绽放耀眼光芒，台下便总对周遭一切警惕而敏感，像是从来只会向前看，追着光束跑，对身后的一切都不会分心在意。

中间还穿插了些李振洋骂骂咧咧揍灵超的片段，小孩习惯性地捂着头，像只不管明天的小鸵鸟，只把头扎进沙子里，又皮又欠，看得李振洋唇边挂着笑意又忍不住把关节捏得嘎吱响。

李振洋突然接到一个电话，那头信号不太好，混着沙沙噪声，卜凡的声音飘忽地传过来，"我也是弟弟，你只记挂小弟吗？"

李振洋莫名，"你怎么跟弟弟争起来了？"

"你的钱全给他买了糖，你的桃木剑挂在他床头，你喜欢的外套穿在他身上，我不服气，你当真了吗李振洋？"

"凡子干嘛呢！偷偷用手机！"那边估计有别人碰见，卜凡匆忙地挂断了电话。

李振洋没太当回事，以为卜凡也就是心气不顺了发次牢骚，随后和岳岳一起跟俩弟弟视频，卜凡也一切如常。大家都在，也不能说什么，他便问灵超，“怎么样小弟，跟着你凡哥好还是跟着我好？”

灵超撅着嘴，“我凡哥比你好多了！”下一秒却移开眼神吃吃笑起来。算起来近两年间，这还是四个人第一次分开这么久，灵超没有让任何人看见他在被窝里偷偷掉的泪，然而再多的伤感难过，李振洋一个视频请求发过来，灵超跟着卜凡一起躲在卫生间，便又雨过天晴笑得无忧无虑。

跟着不甚平稳的镜头把他们住的房间看了个遍，灵超嘟囔着太过分了，嚷着两个老的不够意思撇下他们去旅游，卜凡暗暗伸手戳他，“弟弟，你刚刚不是说水杯忘在练习室要去拿的？你先去吧。”

灵超看一眼他，再看了下默许的李振洋和眼神已经飘开的岳岳，鼻子里哼一声，起身跑了。岳岳也识趣地离开，李振洋便轻笑起来，声线甜腻得发齁，“怎么啦，小凡凡？”

卜凡只是闹小孩脾气一般，非要从李振洋嘴里多挖出些甜言蜜语，结果李振洋刚想大展拳脚好好肉麻一回，小隔间的门被灵超砸得砰砰响。“凡哥，该走了，有人来了。”

决赛的时候岳岳和李振洋又被叫回去，这一次坐在观众席，甚至还带了个公司准备的小牌子，岳岳举着“卜凡”，李振洋举着“灵超”。其实界限很难划清，李振洋自己也觉得模糊，他当时盯着两人的时间该是不相上下，都有为两个人加油，但过后卜凡却声讨他并未关注自己。

李振洋后来多次回想过，如果那时候他能再妥帖些，抓着小弟也抓着卜凡，后面的局面会不会不一样。但是一切无法倒带，已经发生的事无法撤回，cei了的东西也补不回原样。

决赛成绩公布后，四个人还记得先前公司做过的思想工作，尽力而为，来去随意，但是这样的氛围太过煽情，少年的梦想和姑娘的情窦初开一样珍贵，好不容易熟稔起来的伙伴也要分开，可能很多人自此便难有交集。不是没有经历过分别，但是一切的复杂心思冲撞着，灵超盯着飘下的彩色纸片出神，一双眼睛眼底泛红，被泪意冲刷过更显清澈。

李振洋看着从前刻意保持距离的小孩，心底酸软得一塌糊涂，很难找到那个改变的节点，但是现在的李振洋见不得小朋友哭鼻子，他的眼泪将自己的心也砸得皱巴巴。上了台他便大步迈向灵超抱住了小可怜，捧住小孩愈加消瘦的小脸，拿手指抹掉眼泪，沾染得满手湿意惯性一般想用嘴唇碰碰他，头稍往前一凑才如梦初醒，回头去找，却没看见另外一个大个子弟弟。李振洋还是后来看节目才发现，其实卜凡当时就在离他不远处，低着头也在抹眼泪，正好隐在了人群中。

一切尘埃落定，四个人一起再回到公司，本来不算宽敞的地方被粉丝们送的各式各样礼物塞得满满当当。除了些标明给谁的，甚至出现了不少给两个人的，或者是说，给一组的。李振洋甚至收到了一本未成年人保护法，在扉页写着“请哥哥多口头教育，少动手揍小朋友”。

李振洋笑得栽倒在沙发上，灵超凑上来往他身上一趴，去够那本被扔在一边的法规。李振洋稍稍起身，抱着灵超又揪住他后脑勺的头毛，“看见没，你要不欠揍我也不能老揍你，哥哥我的形象都变暴力了。”

灵超动弹不得，冲他嚷，“你就会欺负我，有本事你揍凡哥去！”

李振洋适时地抬眼，正对上一边没太多表情的卜凡。

公司安排的宿舍也从一室一厅换成了独栋四层小洋楼，愿意的话可以一人一层。李振洋先给灵超铺了床，打理好床铺便电量耗尽直接床上趴，不知不觉睡了过去。卜凡拖着箱子，经过时瞄了一眼，下楼跟进了岳岳房间。

岳岳在跟被套斗争的间隙扭头发问，“怎么啦？”

卜凡冲箱子踢了一脚，灵活的万向轮轱辘几下自己乖巧地滑到了角落，他自然地上前捏住两个被角，帮着套好了被套，然后便扯起来往身上一裹。“我想跟你住一屋。”

灵超先被带去见了公司请的补习老师，回来上了三楼便看见床铺已经理好，上面躺着他亲爱的洋哥哥。他做贼心虚一般瞄了眼门外，然后小心翼翼趴在床沿轻声叫他。李振洋迷迷糊糊只听见有细微的喵呜声，随手一挥，哼哼两声继续睡。等到醒来的时候，房间里有点沐浴露的味道，混杂着水汽，身边是还湿着头发的灵超。

小孩不言不语，黑白分明的湿漉漉大眼睛定定看着他，像是许久不见确认一下，也像是初次见面仔细打量探究。有个理论是如果两个人对视的时间超过8秒，那这两个人便已经动了心，你可以再往前一步。李振洋先移开了眼神，懒洋洋爬起来，拎起灵超搭在肩上的毛巾盖在他头上。“头发赶紧擦擦吹干。”

再回来之后，卜凡像是一直兴致不高，李振洋主动找话头他都没太大反应。于是灵超第三次，午睡醒来在走廊拐角后看见那扇门紧闭着，里面有两个人的声音。

“不是，小凡，我俩都不爱把这些事挂在嘴边成天说，何况还不能让别人知道——”

卜凡的声音带着倦意，“为什么不能让别人知道啊，小弟都知道了，我又没做什么龌龊事，怎么就不能让别人知道？”


	4. Chapter 4

争吵声戛然而止，灵超竖起耳朵，明明白白地听出那是一个吻，是成年人在用亲密的身体接触抚慰恋人传达安全感。他愣住了，脚底像是胶着在洒了饮料的黏糊糊地毯上，怎么都抽不出一点力气离开。

灵超此前在某个狼狈醒来的清晨已经直面了自己的成长，没有人陪着他引导他，他更不敢向谁吐露这份隐秘心思，但是他记得梦境里那个模糊的人影是谁，他终于确切地意识到，他好像，喜欢李振洋。李振洋有时候是幼稚的玩伴，有时候是妥帖踏实的兄长，对他几乎是像对亲弟弟一般关爱照料，挑不出错。清醒的时刻还能压抑，灵超在梦境中只是跟随本性，大胆地放纵自己将一切想象实施，自行编造暧昧艳色幻境。

怎么就都爱躲在那个小小隔间，那里仿佛变成了一个神秘的殿堂，和另一个人一起进去过之后，便受过了洗礼长成了被情思缠绕的大人。灵超还盯着那扇门，眨巴着大眼睛，看上去只是在观察一样再正常不过的物品，心底却大胆地画了个饼，或许有一天在里面的人也能变成他和李振洋。

先打开门走出来的是李振洋，对上外面小孩无辜双眼，心脏猛然下坠了一秒。灵超的大眼睛清澈得像一面镜子，直直照进心底，李振洋瞬间有些慌乱。“小弟，你在这儿干嘛呢？”

灵超微微歪着头，头顶悬着一个问号，只是看着他。卜凡就在这个时候也从小隔间出来，嘴唇也是一样的发红微肿，于是灵超什么也没说，扭头跑了。

这天录歌录到了晚上，李振洋还在棚里，戴着足以挡住大半张脸的头戴式耳机，微微含胸，一手翻看歌词，另一只手便插在裤袋。灵超找了个舒服的角度靠在岳岳身上，安静地隔着玻璃看着里面这个人。为什么呢，他好看，他温柔，平日里虚张声势管教他，其实嘴硬心软被他拿捏，找到喜欢李振洋的理由太过容易，得到他的方法却毫无头绪。李振洋像是橱窗里包着漂亮糖纸的糖果，再喜欢也触碰不到。

岳岳一下一下轻轻拍着灵超，为了照顾弟弟们，火爆的北京爷们已经成了逆来顺受的年迈老队长。

“岳叔，你之前谈过恋爱吗？”

岳岳像是哄小朋友睡觉一般放柔了声线有一搭没一搭地应着，“有啊，上完学回国就分啦。”

“谈恋爱是件高兴的事儿吗？”

岳岳没有迅速地答上来，他认真地想了一下。快乐的时刻有吗，有的，没确定关系前的暧昧期，眼神的偶尔一次对撞都是火花四溅，或是热恋期间，恨不得每时每刻腻在一起，再到后来，开始有争吵摩擦，或是已经预知即将到来的分别，两个人突然都退缩，希望分开两个字从对方嘴里说出。可是每个人在踏进一段恋情之前都不是无辜，他们或多或少都知道，但是依然义无反顾。

卜凡瘫在岳岳另一边，在他停顿的间隙也凑了过来，钻进他另一只胳膊下，声音闷闷的。“不是吧，高兴的时候有，但是太少了。”

公司这次只是送几个男孩出去试试水，不管怎样都还是会准备一起出道，于是休息了没几天，又开始从早到晚地练习。大清早的，李振洋的起床气还没完全消，卜凡已经又被摁着拉筋嗷嗷惨叫。李振洋凑在被他摁住的灵超耳边轻轻提醒，“弟弟，忍一忍，你也得赶紧拉开，不然老师等下就要来摁你了。”灵超乖巧地点点头，咬着牙再往下压一压腿，腿根传来撕裂般的疼痛，他疼得弓起了背微微颤抖，却还是继续往下，撑着地面的手也攥成了拳。肩头被握在掌心，“忍一忍，疼就出声。”

卜凡顺手抱住帮着摁住他的岳岳，岳岳体型整个小了他一号，人形抱枕一般被攥在怀里。岳岳动弹不得，只能暂时伏在他胸口，一遍一遍哄着“好了好了马上好了”，但是爬起来的时候，卜凡一头汗，苍白着脸色抓住他手臂，“哥哥我抽筋了。”岳岳立马直起身，顺着去帮忙揉按抽搐的腿上的肌群。"这儿吗？"

卜凡的额头还在不断地冒汗，他瘫在地板上，汗水透过单薄的棉质背心渗在打过蜡的实木地板，再又冰冰凉凉地贴在肌肤上。每次拉筋疼得厉害的时候，他总在心底问自己图什么。他从前便一直没有过多想过未来，随波逐流一般，有人推一把，他便上前试着走到底。

或许吧，或许有一点杂念，来公司面试时碰见了大学长，懒洋洋的大猫一样倚在走廊边冲他笑，问了句“凡子你怎么也来了”。他曾经在学校破旧的小宿舍里听到楼下有人起哄，有个女声大吼着李振洋你好帅，当我男朋友行不行，他便记住了这个名字。后来跟着同学去串寝室，窄小逼仄的房间里塞满了各种衣服，右手边上铺的人伸了一只腿出来，迎着阳光白得晃眼。下铺的人还在调笑，李振洋儿你好帅当我男朋友行不行。那人听见动静慢悠悠探了头出来，倚在床头笑，“哎这哪来的小孩？个挺高啊。”

于是此后的轨迹都加了一分刻意，学传媒的也去走秀，走过几场大秀却又改行去当练习生。在不那么气派的练习室里，卜凡又疼得眼泪直飚，求饶一般揪住李振洋的裤管，“哥哥，停一下，抽筋了。”老师将信将疑地看他，李振洋先一步松了手，在他腿上按了按，“老师，真的抽筋了。”

于是老师去找云南白药，李振洋盘腿在他旁边坐下，轻柔地推着腿根紧绷的肌群，但过电一般的剧痛缓解过后，卜凡耳朵通红，按住了李振洋的手。“好了洋哥，不、不用按了。”另一只手迅速地扯了旁边的毛巾盖在腿间。

李振洋没有生气，嗓子里像是兑了蜜，“哎，年轻气盛呢。”一句揶揄的话惹得已经高过他几厘米的小学弟满脸通红。李振洋确实不爱照顾小孩来着，那次却妥帖地把他领到了没人的厕所隔间，帮着小学弟纾解，还一边火上浇油一般拿*药般的声线哄他，“没事，凡子，哥哥知道的，都是男人嘛，怎么样还舒服吗？”

卜凡也确实不是小孩，有样学样地，在各个无人的时刻拉着李振洋互相抚慰，没说出口的情话都从指尖的熨帖抚慰流泻出来，被迷茫无助压得喘不过气的间隙也以这种方式发泄着饱胀的性欲，他只在哥哥虚软无力地跟他互相倚靠着的时候，拿低哑声线悄悄说过，洋哥，我真喜欢你。男人在贤者时间说的话其实不该算数，但他只有在巨大的快感灭顶后的虚无里，才能无所顾忌坦荡表露自己的心意。

不是没想过再进一步，李振洋坚决不肯当底下那个，再一天一个样地讲出些歪理瞎忽悠。有时候卜凡也会迷惑，李振洋或许是个大骗子，但是他乐意上当受骗。只是一路走来，眼看目标离得愈来愈近，两个人却只能做一组平行线，离得再近也贴不上。他们三个的目标都很明确，卜凡却像是被推着一路前行，直到没有办法回头或停下。

“凡子，还好吗？”

卜凡回过神来便对上岳岳关切的眼神，他扭头去看，但老师和弟弟都在场，李振洋还坐在原地，隔了点距离轻声发问，“还好吗，你那瞳孔都放大了，没事吧凡子？”

卜凡想起李振洋无数次地躲过他的亲密碰触，就为了躲过公司躲过镜头，顺顺利利两个人一起在同一个组合待下去。但是这一刻他很委屈，眼角的眼泪也已经先一步不受控制地往外淌。岳岳伸手替他抹了下眼角，“哎呀，真疼哭啦？”卜凡不答话，只把脑袋埋在了他肩窝里。

李振洋眼睁睁看见卜凡心底好像有个什么地方坍塌，但是却毫无办法，经纪人还曾经私下提醒过他，他只能像个渣男一般隐藏起所有爱意，卜凡再脆弱难过他也只能过后避开人群再好好安慰。只是这次卜凡好像没有留给他这一点时间，一切都像是难以挽救，卜凡从那之后拉起一道防线，将他隔在外圈，问起来也只是公事公办一般说公司安排好的组队，你注意一点。可怖伤口还暴露在外面，李振洋揣着一兜血小板卜凡也不肯接。

时间长了也有人问起，但镜头前的两人依然毫无互动，甚至一个人被提问时，另一个都会移开眼神，心虚一般把玩下手里的话筒，喝一口手边的饮料。其实两个人也并没有闹得那么僵，只是放出来的各种视频里，两个人急剧减少的互动也被剪掉。

李振洋吃过饭后照常犯懒，往地板上一躺，看着天花板的纹路发懵。有人推了门进来，脚掌心像藏了肉垫，悄无声息凑近来突然大吼一声。李振洋笑了下，“小弟你是不是又皮痒？”

灵超屈膝蹲在一边，揪着他衬衫扣眼冒出的线头。“你跟凡哥吵架了吗？”

外面正好传来卜凡的声音，一声接一声地喊着岳岳，吵吵嚷嚷热闹得很。李振洋勾了下嘴角，笑意却没有传进眼里。“没有，小孩子家家别乱问。”

“你、你们都是我哥哥，我怎么不能问。”

岳岳一边笑一边咆哮，“凡子你饿傻了吧，你吃了饭咱俩再打行不行！晕头转向的害我也死了！”

李振洋十分钟之前刚问过，卜凡盯着手机屏幕头也没抬，两个字，不饿。

他突然没来由地烦躁，“说了不要问就别问，作业写了吗？”

灵超咬了下下唇，仍是攥着他袖口不依不饶，“你不是喜欢他吗，为什么要吵架？”

“懂什么呀你，闲着没事就练舞去，别在这儿审我。”

灵超没动，僵持了几秒，李振洋又心软，坐起身一看，小朋友眼睛红通通。

“怎么了，不是冲你，哎是哥哥不好。来！”李振洋把灵超拉进怀里半抱着，拍着背，手碰上突兀的蝴蝶骨硌得生疼。

灵超的眼泪只在眼睛里打转，想想也觉得丢脸，于是努力将眼珠向上看，想把这点水汽眨掉。

“哎，你还小，不要理会这些，我以后也会注意的。”

灵超一下更委屈了，从他怀里钻出来，双手一左一右捧住他脸颊，没有给他一点反应时间，在他脸颊“叭叭”亲了两下，眼泪也从眼角漏下一颗。“你看我是不是小孩子！”

其实灵超心底里清楚得很，他就是小孩子，所以喜欢较劲，啃最不好啃的骨头爱不爱自己的人。

李振洋短暂地愣了一下，伸手去掐他后颈，"嘿你个小崽子！我跟你说我不揍小孩的，你要不是小孩那我就可劲儿揍！"

灵超在挣扎的间隙偷偷擦干了眼角，整理好了心情，无事发生一样跟李振洋打闹。李振洋从前说，弟弟就只当弟弟就好，那他便当个好弟弟，不食人间烟火，只吃哥哥给的糖果，不爱太乖，也不敢太坏。

一切都像是回到了以前，只是除了练习还会开始有行程，经纪人也不用再多提醒，四个人自觉分成两组，好好工作认真营业。偶尔李振洋跟岳岳闹在一起时，两个弟弟便不动声色挤进来，再归位成两组。李振洋有一回忍不住出声吐槽，"怎么的要比赛是不是，要冲KPI啊？"

卜凡跟没听见一样扭过头去，揽着岳岳肩膀冲镜头又是一个商业微笑。李振洋气得鼻孔直喷气，揪着无辜吃瓜的灵超一顿猛揉。

又一次采访时被问到谁最爱吃醋，四个人突然都一顿，话筒正好被递给了李振洋，他扭头看见灵超又欠嗖嗖地扬着下巴看他，便指指他，"小弟呗，我的妈呀，买个什么吃的没给他带就要闹。”

灵超有恃无恐一般在他腿上拍一下，“我哪有！”

“不信你让他俩说。”

卜凡突兀地开口截住了岳岳，“我也爱吃醋，但是没人理我而已，小弟最小，又是小可爱。”

卜凡垂着眼睛，没有再看向镜头，也没有看向旁边，他有些不自在，右手的手指掰扯着左手手指，上唇唇峰翘起来一个尖尖角。岳岳笑起来，伸手去揉他后颈，“哎其实这事我们知道，凡子还挺在意的，是我、我们不好，哥哥们有时候没关照到。”

只有岳岳的话被播了出来，灵超隔着岳岳去拽卜凡的手，要把爱吃醋大奖颁给他，李振洋坐在离他最远的位置，轻声说了句，确实怨我们。

后来公司也给四个人各自做了个简单的采访，灵超手里捏着一张餐巾纸，边回答手也没闲着，中途突然伸出手来，手心变出一朵柔软的玫瑰。

“弟弟，你有什么喜欢的植物吗？”

“白玫瑰。”

“为什么？”

“因为有特殊意义。”灵超认真地盯着镜头，又突然笑起来，“也不是，就是很喜欢。”

“最近在看什么书吗？”

“张爱玲。”

“里面有什么特别喜欢的话吗？”

灵超却歪着脑袋唱起了麦兜的插曲，我愿似一块扣肉，扣住你梅菜扣住你手，我愿似一粒米饭，黏住你衣服黏住你眼。


	5. Chapter 5

岳明辉从前半夜失眠时听见电台里主持人聊起爱情同其他感情的区别，最主要的一点便是占有欲。友情与亲情都是包容柔缓细水长流，每个人都可以发展多线，但爱情永远是排他，从你认准对方的那一刻起，便对他周遭的一切多出一份莫名的隐约敌意。那天是半夜三点，周遭安静得很，室友在隔壁吵闹了一会儿已经睡下，楼上的party也告一段落，所以这个片段他记得格外清楚，并在之后常拿出来作为判断标准反复去看，但他没有想过有一天会用来判断几个男孩间的关系。

最早是被李振洋问起，哎小弟是不是太黏你了，岳明辉莫名，小弟还小，黏我挺正常啊。

李振洋喷了口烟，“你也没注意，每次我俩碰你一下或者怎么你一下，小弟跟那撒尿占地盘的小公狗一样，凶得很。”

岳明辉拍着大腿笑，“你信不信我告诉小弟去，看他不挠死你！李振洋儿你死定了！”

李振洋在阳台上掐灭了烟头，“跟你说真的。”

岳明辉只当他瞎操心，但之后确实多了分心眼。只是这个小家伙，四肢纤长，骨骼瘦弱，坐在他腿上也轻飘飘，白白净净的小脸清清亮亮的大眼睛，仿佛就是童话书里长不大的小王子，复杂泥泞的情感欲望似乎都与他不沾边，早下课一会儿或者吃到一包新奇糖果就能让他开心起来，周遭的烟火气像是染不上一分。

比如练习的间隙，岳明辉瘫在地上休息，闲着无聊跟李振洋瞎扯，怼着怼着又把战火烧到了卜凡身上，俩人你一句我一句地挤兑，卜凡不服气，欺软怕硬扑过来摁住岳明辉，灵超便像小豹子一样也蹿过来，揪着卜凡往外拖。或是大家都站没站相，勾肩搭背地靠在一起，灵超就要挠搂着岳明辉后腰的卜凡的手。粉丝们看了也好笑，一条条飞过的弹幕除了些常见的xxSZD，也会笑灵超，“你不许摸我妈妈的腰！”三个人的角色便成了单身母亲和隔壁卜叔叔，小朋友总是从中作梗也显得合理一些。

更重要的是，灵超还太小，十五岁独自离家，李振洋独自带了他一段时间后便住进了宿舍，成日和这三个大男人一起，像进了和尚庙，小沙弥对漂亮的女施主还没有任何想法。灵超爱干净，自己的床铺打理得整整齐齐，整个人看着就是纤尘不染，那是性成熟前才有的清新稚嫩。用他自己的话说，冰清玉洁，出淤泥而不染。所以岳明辉真的没有考虑那么多，他也是从小众星捧月的少爷，带起娃来不讲究。

独自闯荡的少年对周遭环境好奇又警惕，缺乏安全感，因而格外喜欢身体接触。岳明辉只是疼惜顺从，像抱小娃娃一样让他坐在腿上，走路让他挽着手，站在一块儿也都让他没个正形挂在身上。李振洋和卜凡长得不易亲近，灵超爱黏他再正常不过了。况且小朋友不只是对他，他在自己的每一本书扉页写好名字，记得每一包糖的藏身之处，他对自己的所有东西都很执着，糖果可能还排在岳明辉前面，不然也不至于因为跳跳糖被吃光气得跳脚。

刚开始组队让灵超跟着卜凡，岳明辉虽然还是放心不下，但是也不用担心太多。卜凡像个没长大的十岁小男孩，好不容易有了个弟弟，跟有了只小狗差不多，成日里管他吃管他玩，当然还要逗他玩。灵超那时候个头还小，在卜凡面前就是见了哈士奇的吉娃娃，再凶再闹都没辙，卜凡轻轻松松就能把这小豆芽拎起来。

灵超总不爱让别人碰岳明辉，卜凡有时候跟他闹起来，气不过便从他身后往前一捞，直接和端脸盆一样把小孩抱起来挪开，灵超吓得扒拉着他手臂冲岳明辉嚎，场面惨烈堪比人贩子抢小孩现场。

几个人混熟了些之后，灵超就算打不过，也还是要成日里调皮捣蛋，卜凡一动他便跳起来往岳明辉身后躲。岳明辉感觉自己还真有点母爱喷薄，变成护着小鸡仔的老母鸡，座山雕卜凡凡在一边磨爪子。

岳明辉一直有健身，胸肌练得饱满，将合身T恤撑出曼妙弧度，排骨少年灵超看着眼馋，怒吼着要当公司第一肌肉男，小细胳膊拉器械看得岳明辉心惊胆战。灵超平常见了他也老爱拍一拍胸口，紧实肌理传出实在的沉闷声响，再张大嘴巴乱嗷两声。

有一次几个人一起从健身房出来，灵超捏捏自己手臂，又去拍岳明辉胸口，他出汗太多脱了上衣，"pia"一声脆响。

卜凡伸手要敲他，"小弟你又欠！"

灵超自己也觉得不好意思，给揉了揉，岳明辉这才捏住他爪子拿开。

"凡哥刚刚也揉了！"

李振洋凉凉地看了卜凡一眼，臭小子在走神，维持一段时间的亲密关系后，他已经能瞬间领悟卜凡脑子里不定时开动的小火车，这家伙估计在想李振洋什么时候能乖乖待着不动也让他揉揉大肌肉块子。果然晚上在阳台抽了支烟，刚想回去就被堵住，卜凡笑嘻嘻反手拉上窗帘，"再待会儿呗。"

李振洋想揍他，但是知道打不过，只能口头数落他，"你一天天的脑子里尽是些什么呀？"

卜凡看他脸上没笑意，又有点怂了，自己揉着后脑勺，"我今年二十，满脑子都这些，咋啦！"

李振洋被他这理直气壮却又眼神躲闪的样子逗笑，推他一把，"别闹，那俩还在外面呢。"

后来换了组队的安排，灵超还是会闹，只是换成了李振洋每次把他拎开，俩人再闹腾一番。李振洋可算是开了杀戒，变成公司第一打手，专揍皮小孩，主要是灵超。

卜凡平常偶尔会说些带颜色的梗，灵超总窝在一边装作没听见。三个成年人之间，被开玩笑的总是岳明辉，那俩为了避嫌，白日里那叫一个相敬如宾，岳岳被他俩带颜色的调笑逗笑时，灵超只是扭过头坐在一边，从不参与。岳明辉满意得很，是个乖宝宝，李振洋是想多了。

进厂之后，岳明辉跟灵超总碰不上一块儿，他只能见着李振洋便唠叨几句，李振洋一边嫌他烦，一边倒真是上哪儿都揪着小家伙。

那时候是冬天，李振洋加入了第一批感冒大军，走哪都戴着口罩。他拿手指在灵超额头点一点，“感冒了，小弟你别贴我这么近。”

岳明辉顺手去探他额头，灵超抓住他手腕拉着他要去买药。结果第二天卜凡也染上了感冒，大清早在阳台上咳得像不灵光的发动机，岳明辉无语，“小咋，你给你哥哥把病毒吸走了是吗？”

卜凡缓过来一口气，抚着胸口嘿嘿傻笑，脸上也染了点潮热的红。

卜凡人缘挺好，很快多出一伙小孩一起玩，他总爱伸手一揽，勾着岳明辉脖子拖上他一起，岳明辉其实觉得不自在，这都什么事呢，还真是大哥的女人吗，后来便不去了。但离开的那天卜凡不时看看李振洋又看看他，一手揪一个，岳明辉一下便心软。灵超好歹还有卜凡留下照顾他，但是这个温柔又脆弱的大个儿也害怕也慌乱，却不能说不能退缩。

回公司后卜凡和李振洋的嫌隙肉眼可见，岳明辉能猜到一些他在委屈什么，但他和李振洋同样心知肚明，这个问题无解。待在一个组合已经是铤而走险，要想继续下去，这份爱意就必须沉入海底避人耳目。

只是棘手的问题更多，岳明辉每次都是在李振洋周围找到灵超，他突然意识到，灵超现在跟李振洋黏得更紧。小孩虽然不说出口，但是李振洋一出现，小家伙的漂亮大眼睛便被点亮，盛着一钵星光，追着他跑。大小孩也一样，不知道是为了赌气还是什么，跟巨型牛皮糖一般成日粘着岳明辉。对着镜头保持商业微笑的时候，岳明辉常有点飘忽，隔着一点距离对上李振洋的眼神，一起喷出一排问号。

晚上李振洋和岳明辉一起在客厅看球，楼上小孩扯着嗓子喊洋哥，李振洋盯着电视的液晶屏眼睛也不眨，踢了下岳明辉，“小兔崽子又忘带东西，你上去。”

“嘿，我欠你哒，叫你呢，儿子大了都不跟我亲了。”

李振洋不耐烦，“那划拳，一盘定输赢，输的去。”

岳明辉又输了，认命地爬起来，地上只看见一只拖鞋，便干脆光着脚上去。门一推开，灵超坐在马桶上嘿嘿笑，“没纸啦。”

塞了卷筒纸进去，岳明辉又下楼，走到一半停住。底下两人面色不善，隔空对峙，空气里都是微妙。岳明辉也不想看热闹了，踮着脚又摸回灵超的房间。灵超的声音混着水声，“谁呀？”

“你爸爸！”岳明辉一屁股在床边坐下，掏出手机继续追球赛，就这一会儿的功夫，对方进了一个球。

灵超洗得比往常快，出来便问，“你咋在这儿？”

岳明辉翘了二郎腿，“怎么的，房间不让妈妈进啦？”

灵超懒得跟他拌嘴，抬脚便要出去，被岳明辉揪住，拉到自己身边坐下。“等会儿。”

灵超脸颊被浴室的水汽蒸得发粉，愣了下，嘴微微张了一下便又抿紧，乖乖坐下来。

“老岳！”声音隔得挺近，伴随着脚步声，卜凡边往楼上走便叫，岳明辉应了一声，推开门出去。

卜凡手里还拎着从沙发底找到的拖鞋，丢在岳明辉面前，还是没太多表情的一张脸，甚至有些麻木，岳明辉便明白了，问题没解决，这事完不了。卜凡先前急剧消瘦而突兀的颧骨衬得他总有几分倦意，不是想要倾诉的表情，岳明辉便又掏出手机继续追球赛，支持的球队也进了一球，比分追平。

晚上岳明辉竟又久违地失眠，他侧躺着盯着床头的捕梦网，数着上面黏着的羽毛纤维。身后的人呼吸平稳，虽然非要跟他挤一间，但是床铺足够大，睡久了单人床后也都挺老实，楚河汉界安好。身后的人却突然伸了手臂，摸索着钻进被窝，搭到他腰上时岳明辉没忍住哎哟一声。卜凡只是短暂地顿了一下，继续往前绕，直到环住纤瘦柔韧的腰。岳明辉自己还真不知道自己的腰围，但是卜凡猜，很接近，不过不是70cm。他用力带了一把，岳明辉被拖进了怀里，卜凡将微凉的额头抵在他后颈。潮热水汽渐渐蔓延，染湿了T恤后领。


	6. Chapter 6

营业的安排不声不响地继续，爱看的人很多，但是渐渐地一直有人问起，有两个人明显不对劲。卜凡凡不知道，李振洋懒得理。

李振洋有时候也会拿小号瞎逛逛微博，站位都是固定，于是拍到的照片也总是两两一组。李振洋双指点在屏幕上放大，卜凡的眼睛常放空，或是盯着岳岳，或是偶尔看看弟弟，但从未和他的视线交错。甚至于，他在卜凡的眼里看见他从前看自己时满含的情意。李振洋冷笑，营业倒是认真。

将图片再复原时，李振洋又发现，挨着自己站的大眼睛小孩，瞳仁里的人影都是自己。这小孩下眼睑平直，眼角微微往下，上睫便弯弯向上，裹住一颗小宝石。李振洋从前听人说过，这叫狗狗眼，擅长可怜巴巴，所有人都没法拒绝他。李振洋突然有些慌。

入夏后很快是岳岳生日，他生在北京最火热的时节，却是温温吞吞的性子。岳岳关在录音室里想录首歌，卜凡便去取蛋糕。这次换了过来，灵超窝在外面的沙发上，李振洋坐在他身边。灵超拿余光偷偷瞄，然后稍微挪了挪，手臂贴住手臂，大腿挨着大腿。他默默背着昨天看的现代诗，我如果爱你，就要当你近旁的木棉，根紧握在地下，叶相触在云里，平起平坐，相伴到老。

录完音特意放了大家送的祝福，岳岳倒还好，反而是李振洋听得抹起了眼泪。灵超默默将纸巾盒塞给他，自己也抽了一张，等李振洋缓过来些，把手掌心在他面前摊开，又是一朵小玫瑰。李振洋接了便去摁眼角，吸足了水分后小玫瑰便变回一张普通的纸巾。

“老岳！干嘛呢，切蛋糕了！”

卜凡和一年前一样捧着蛋糕，基本款裱花和敷衍的巧克力片升了级，鲜奶蛋糕的蛋糕胚柔软蓬松，还藏了不少果肉。白底红字的生日快乐巧克力牌变成了精致的翻糖小人，头顶扎着一样的小揪揪。

李振洋盯着那个精致的小人看了半天，伸手拔起来，放在嘴边碰了一下，"老岳，在你生日这天，我决定亲你一下。"

灵超皱着鼻子瞪他，抢过来在小人头顶咬了一口。

"儿砸，秃啦，妈妈对你不好吗！"

灵超这才笑得眼睛弯弯，缩着脖子往李振洋身后躲。岳岳在天伦之乐的间隙突然想起来，这算是小崽子对谁的占有欲呢。

四个人的组合也终于正式出道，灵超看着台下人头攒动，黑压压的一片中点缀了些灯牌，觉得有些恍惚，但是往旁边看看，他们也都在，当时许的愿也算实现了。

日程突然满了起来，彩排录制采访拍照，一场结束再马不停蹄奔向下一场，没有人喊累，大家都心知肚明，忙是好事。老师没有再要求减重，但四个人出厂后刚补回的一点体重又急剧缩水，半夜起来在卫生间的镜子里看到的永远是一张虚浮水肿的脸，眼下是深重的青色。

每个人都在连轴转，但一直要上镜，几个人只能在各个片场和化妆间等待的间隙补觉。李振洋的起床气还得强行收敛，整个人更是黑气罩顶，于是总是能一个人占据一张单人沙发。有好几次他醒过来都能看见灵超窝在旁边一张椅子上，整张脸都藏在渔夫帽的圆圆帽檐下，睡得正香，不远处的长沙发上，勉强地躺了两个人，192的大个子硬挤在岳岳胳肢窝下，岳岳将手搭在他胸口。

李振洋表情平稳，甚至还掏出手机拍了一张。留作罪证吧，下次吵架翻旧帐用，如果还会再吵的话。

中秋前卜凡家里寄了些螃蟹来，李振洋躲得老远，直到灵超来拖他，对天发誓已经全熟了，才任他拉着手上了桌。李振洋想起上次吃螃蟹还是去年，横行霸道的小小生物被卜凡剥壳卸腿，捏着小工具一点一点拆解，最后剔出一小碟白嫩蟹肉，喂到他嘴边。这次却没人给他剥了，李振洋恶狠狠揪掉了蟹腿，蟹钳上还留着些黑色的蟹毛，碰一下便一身鸡皮疙瘩。他扭开头不去看那一对小小的黑眼睛，只去抠蟹壳边缘，指缝都掰疼了，也没能打开。

面前伸出一只手来，沉默地从他手里解救出那只分尸无能的可怜螃蟹。蟹壳被轻巧地打开，在小当家的十指间乖巧地化为鲜美食材。

李振洋梗着脖子默然看着，卜凡做饭和剥螃蟹的时候都会下意识嘟着嘴，他盯着翘起的唇尖，有些怀念。李振洋想起来那时为什么会和卜凡搅和在一起，这个傻大个，长得又凶，力气又大，但对所有人都温柔小心，大他两岁的李振洋受了他不少照顾。他肠胃不舒服窝在一边哼唧时，卜凡便也是翘着上嘴唇，在狭小的厨房忙活半天，端出来一碗热姜汤。

卜凡个太高，做饭的时候必须全程低着头弓起颈背，远看时他像是拿头顶抵着抽油烟机罚站。这不是多优雅的姿势，但他脊背中央勾勒出浅浅沟壑，肩胛骨上贲起蕴藏力量的肌肉线条，健康肤色的手臂上还挂着些汗珠，站在人间烟火气里，却像是个过于真实而显得虚幻的美梦。李振洋动了色心，想着，果然栓住男人的胃就能拴住男人的心，他看上这个青岛小当家了。

卜凡捏着蟹壳递到李振洋嘴边，他嘴一张开俩人才都意识到了别扭。到了嘴边的叮嘱被吞回肚里，卜凡把螃蟹塞在他手里，意思是他自己吃也能舒舒服服的，剥蟹子的溜了吃蟹子的有点孤独的。

李振洋觉得不忿，但还没来得及说什么，在一边跟蟹壳斗争很久的灵超“哎呀”一声，手里的蟹壳飞了出去，砸在四个人面前的蟹壳碎屑里，堪比一场小型爆破，一块碎片沾在了李振洋的鼻尖。

灵超白玉般的指尖上有一个红点，然后冒出一颗血珠。岳明辉捏过一看，便含在了嘴里，腥咸铁锈味在口腔漫开。

灵超觉得有点羞赧，自己的中指陷在温热湿滑的口腔，幸好这是岳明辉，换别人他就要想入非非了。

李振洋捉住灵超的手腕，卜凡掐住岳明辉下颌，两个人一起出声，“张嘴！”

“老岳你咋这么埋汰，太不卫生了！”

李振洋还盯着灵超的中指，上面覆了一层晶亮水光，脑子里有一辆小火车哐哐开动。

那次岳岳不在，灵超在楼下补课，李振洋摸进房间，卜凡乖顺地趴在不太宽敞的单人床上睡午觉，老长一只。他只穿了条篮球短裤，脊背中央下陷，隔出一道沟壑，从后颈一直蜿蜒向下，直到隐没在松紧裤腰里的山丘间，皮肤是健康的颜色，闪着年轻莹润的光泽。

卜凡被背上突然的重量弄醒，有人压制着他四肢缠了上来。

“小凡凡，发育得很好嘛，让哥哥捏一下。”

卜凡只觉得光裸的皮肤表层被呼吸的潮热水汽激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，他急急忙忙挣扎，“洋、洋哥，哎你你你你干嘛！”

“怎么跟你男朋友说话呢？我能干～嘛？”

“哎哎哎！李振洋！”这个鸡贼男友，平常严防死守不让他上垒，这会儿趁他睡着吃他豆腐。

俩人缠斗了一会儿，卜凡占回了上风，从自己裤子里扯出来那只作乱的手。李振洋只笑嘻嘻看他，在他纯情兮兮的注视下凑上去，吊儿郎当的骑士吻上大个子公主的手背。卜凡也想起来自己为什么为他着迷，这个人骨子里都是风情，斜倚在床头半睁着眼睛看过来时，他便已经脑补了他靠在床头喷着事后的烟圈，这会儿郑重又轻浮地伸了舌尖试探着舔他手指时，他只觉得某个部位涨到发痛了。

卜凡咽了下口水，“哥哥，你看我这么怕疼，还是我来吧？”

李振洋斜着眼瞄他，“我就不怕啦？长幼有序懂吗？”

岳岳抱了个篮球大汗淋漓地一把推开门，迎面看见那张床上两个人毫无章法地纠缠在一起，立马摔上门转身，捉住了还没走近的灵超连拖带抱地弄走了。

在李振洋走神的间隙，卜凡也想起来这些，心里不太是滋味，甚至还又没好气地瞪了岳岳一眼。灵超悄悄将沾了口水和血迹的手指往李振洋裤腿上揩，他一回过神便又是追着打，闹了会儿消停下来，揪着灵超端着小碟子去客厅吃了。

卜凡继续熟练地剥了只螃蟹，无意中抬眼看见岳明辉身上的外套有点眼熟。

“老岳，你这外套哪来的？”

“洋洋的。”

卜凡将螃蟹一放，“你脱下给我。”

“我凭什么呀？”

卜凡直接探过上身扯他前襟，坐着的岳岳瞬间感受到无法忽略的巨大压迫感，下意识伸手去挡。卜凡一下没扯开，干脆站了起来，岳岳看他没什么表情慢慢走近，不知怎么谜之心虚，一个进另一个便退。

“行啦行啦我给你，你坐回去。”

卜凡要笑不笑，这个哥哥越是示弱便越是勾起他骨子里一点微弱的恶质因子和凌虐欲，他唇角笑意更甚，步步紧逼将他堵在了墙角，手掌按在墙壁上“啪”的一声，嘿，一米八三的老爷们儿被一个壁啪。岳岳脸上有点烧，眼睛也不敢抬，“你这个小崽子…行啦，给你！”

这个哥哥好说话得多，小小瘦瘦，是水里的弯月亮，小猴子拿尾巴倒吊在树上去捞，月亮碎成一片一片，却仍然漾在水波里，慢慢再拼凑成弯弯一轮。岳岳侧着脸对着他，长睫毛勾住了月光，温温柔柔地从缝隙间洒下来。卜凡的嘴唇早一步行动，在哥哥的眉眼上吻了一下。

吻完两个人都一愣。岳岳想起上学时在早自习偷看的神雕小说，看到杨过死皮赖脸要亲程英的眼睛，心想嘿臭不要脸的小咋，居然还能这样，而此刻他愣愣盯着卜凡的眼睛，1、2、3、4、5，时间有点长了，可是脑子被一个吻搅得当机短路，还是没有想到该如何应对，这个浓眉大眼的小咋，长得这么老实可爱，竟然也来这一套！

是卜凡先反应过来，“内个，衣服还我，那是我的，我给他的。”然后便胡乱接过岳岳胡乱脱下的外套再胡乱塞进胳肢窝底下，脚底抹油溜了。

李振洋吃着已经剥开来的螃蟹，不时送到嘴边吮得滋溜响，想着，老子好久没跟人接过吻了妈的。灵超乖巧地窝在旁边，眼睛盯着电视里的动画片，毫无章法地继续拿牙釉质跟螃蟹壳pk，李振洋这才从他嘴里抠出那块螃蟹，给把破了口子的蟹壳拆开，也不讲究地捏了一块蟹肉喂给他，嘴上还继续不饶人地念叨，“连个螃蟹都剥不开，以后咋办啊你，我呀以后一定得找个贤惠的媳妇儿，内种特会照顾人的……”

灵超龇着森森白牙，咔嚓合上牙关。李振洋大吼一声，却没料到灵超还在继续发难，扑了上来，把他撞得重心不稳四脚朝天，小老虎一回生二回熟，捏着他脸蛋狠狠咬在他下唇。李振洋下意识回应着同他接了个吻，用舌尖解救出自己的唇瓣。

逃出来的卜凡经过便正好看见这段，又是一愣，想着，算他狠，我亲了他妈妈，他就亲我男朋友！卜凡没有多留，继续往楼上房间去，心里变成一锅粥，敢情快年底，都冲起营业额了。


	7. Chapter 7

在继续营业中的很重要的一环，便是采访中的各种问题的答案，比如"如果你现在去荒岛只能带一个人，你带谁？"

李振洋和卜凡在这当口非常诚实地偷偷瞄了一眼对方，眼神对撞一下又马上分开。卜凡好久不肯跟李振洋多做交流，最近的高频对话也就只是"该走了""吃饭了""再等一下"，李振洋有气力无处使，土味情话大专家毫无办法。如果能给他们俩一座孤岛，撇开一切外界因素，他的小凡凡或许还能听听他说话。卜凡当然也想要和李振洋开诚布公谈一谈，可是谈过又怎么样，他们的地下恋情甚至不被广//电允许，依然要保持距离，去他妈的兄弟情，全世界都无法知道李振洋是他的小男朋友。

李振洋举起话筒，"带弟弟吧。"然后再随意编个理由。

轮到灵超，他瞪一眼李振洋，稍稍转身，揪着岳岳袖口，"我带我岳叔。"那两个人的眼神交汇纵然只有0.01秒，也逃不过灵超的眼睛，因为灵超将眼神总或明或暗地放在李振洋身上。他以为没人发觉，但是四个人中最大的眼睛实在太过明显，逃不过其他也盯着李振洋的人。

卜凡说，"那我带弟弟。"这个臭小孩，卜凡不能做的事他更不能做，他无法明目张胆爱的人，他怎么就可以了呢。

灵超的小心思愈发多了起来，如一张密不透风的网，高举了起来往李振洋头顶罩，他隐藏在组合营业的正当理由后肆意铺开自己的心绪。李振洋也在认真营业，看着灵超时眼睛笑得眯成细长弧度，灵超每每沉溺其中，连哥哥眼角的纹路都让他迷恋。

李振洋已经在不经意中完全没了不喜欢小孩的设定，毕竟哪个小男孩没有梦想过要一个弟弟呢，他又虎又乖，他能跟你一起吃饭一起上课一起出门，疯的时候陪着你疯，难过的时候知道凑上来递纸巾。他们只是亲密些地说说话，不在意地抓着手，营业的效果就达成，李振洋觉得挺好的。

灵超本来也觉得挺好，但是得到一颗糖便想要更多，开心了便会忍不住更贪心。他记着哥哥每一次采访的各种回答，哥哥的答案中常出现他，但李振洋没有把他往幽暗小隔间带过，他同他亲昵，却不一样。

有一次参加的活动主题竟然是相亲，四个现役爱豆避之唯恐不及，但主持人盯着四个人来回扫了一遍，岳岳认命地上前一步，“我，我年纪最大。”

灵超在他身后偷偷伸手揪住他衣服，岳岳没回头，反手拍拍他。

“家里人也催啊。”岳岳带着无奈的笑，顺着主持人抛的话头往下聊。

又有人揪了下他衣服，他只当是灵超，还是反手安抚地拍一拍，“撒手，没事宝宝。”这个宝宝有点过于大只了。

卜凡也只能乖乖松手，看着他走上前，被主持人拉到一个女孩旁边，风度翩翩无懈可击，女孩旁边的妈妈笑得很满意。

李振洋抓着灵超不让他捣乱，但卜凡离他有点远，只能靠眼睛盯着，于是看见卜凡一脸紧张，快把远处一对年轻男女盯出洞。

李振洋回家那次，从早到晚手机不离身，打电话也要躲起来，脸上的笑意腻得慌。姐姐在他挂完电话时跳出来，李振洋吓得差点把手机丢了。"姐你干嘛！"

姐姐单刀直入，"谈恋爱啦？"

李振洋知道根本瞒不住姐姐，索性爽快地承认了。"一个学校的，个子高，挺可爱，很会做饭，特别照顾我。"

"什么时候带回来看看呗？"

李振洋顿了两秒，"那卜行。"说着还瞄一眼书房里看报的爸爸，又摇摇头，"我卜敢。"

姐姐突然想到关于服装学院和模特行业的诸多传言，"男孩女孩？"

"……"哪开不壶提哪开，我的妈爷。

姐姐本来也就是随口一问，弟弟这幅秒怂的样子倒真惊到她了。姐姐想了想，伸手拍拍李振洋的背，"没事，男的…女的都一样，有姐在。"

那时候也算年轻气盛，越有人反对越拧巴，有种为了一个人与全世界为敌的莫名的豪气冲天。李振洋没再跟家人提起，平日里也藏得更深，只是偷偷把卜凡拉进小隔间时摁着他吻得更热烈。

主持人又cue到了其他三人，问起喜欢什么样的，卜凡刻意避开两边各人的视线，只对着镜头认真回答："喜欢好看的，直爽的，能互相照顾的。"其他三个人心里都默默接上一句"放屁"。他喜欢好看的，别扭傲娇却温柔的，娇气兮兮爱耍赖央着他做这做那的。男人就是男人，只有喜欢好看的这一条是真的。

灵超说："我喜欢心灵美的，因为长再漂亮也没我好看。"李振洋气不打一处来，暗暗掐他手臂，小声恐吓他，"那你找个萝卜去。"

这个主题实在有些尴尬，节目录完回去的车上，一路谁也没说话。

好死不死，第二天的通告不知怎么又聊起催婚，让他们几个给广大被催婚的姐姐们打打气，开导几句。灵超和卜凡乖巧地坐在两个适婚年龄的哥哥中间，眼睛左一转右一转，耳朵也悄悄竖起来。

岳岳不以为然，"有啥好开导的啊。"

灵超被逗笑，伸手拍岳岳一下，李振洋眼看火力又去了岳岳一个人那儿，开口解围："其实我爸妈也一直催我。"灵超像上课走神时被老师点了名一般，愣愣地回头，脸上的笑也再挂不住。

就没有李振洋忽悠不过的人，他拉家常一般闲聊几句，轻轻松松逗得工作人员都发笑。卜凡突然伸手拉着灵超作势起身要走，打断这个问答，"哎呀我俩还小，没我俩啥事。"

李振洋一抬眼，两个弟弟都眼巴巴看着他。他没懂，还在继续瞎侃，卜凡有些烦躁地站起身，来回走了几步，没等他聊完便走开了。灵超下意识地交叠着手掌，手指交错着互相揉搓，岳岳一紧张便习惯啃手指，一双白皙漂亮的手上常有细小伤口，灵超平常同小警//长一般，看见便要拦，这会儿却发现到底是母子，一脉相承地抠起了手。

岳岳的眼神一路跟着卜凡，用嘴形冲他喊话，"干嘛呢回来"，卜凡在镜头外撅着嘴，又急又恼，委屈又无助，只是看着他。岳岳暗暗招手，眼神柔和下来，像一条柔缓小溪，绕到远处将他带回来。卜凡还是面色如常地回到了镜头前，还顺手拿了瓶水掩饰刚才的失态。

结束后下一个活动是拍摄，李振洋边打领带边冲镜头日常胡说八道，"我这样像不像新郎官？"

灵超还把领带抓在手里，等着李振洋自己的打完来帮他，听他又提起这让人心惊肉跳的话题，气得拿领带抽他。"你别胡说了，快点儿的，我不会，你快帮我！"

李振洋把一端最后穿过领结，全部拉出来后收紧，还不忘冲镜头收尾，"我结婚谁都不叫，就带你一个人。"然后笑嘻嘻去接灵超手里的领带，灵超手一收，眼睛亮晶晶地瞪他，鼻子嘴巴皱在一起，头顶像是燃起了小火苗。

李振洋伸手想捞他脖子，也被灵超躲过，便拿领带套住他脖子，把小孩捉回来按住。"行啦行啦，我要是结婚也叫上你，你就跟在我屁股后边儿往我老婆裙子上撒花瓣，行不行？"

小孩彻底毛了，扭头就要跑，被没来得及马上松手的李振洋手里的领带勒得急刹车，捂着脖子咳起来。李振洋吓坏了，拉着他领口细细看，"你这个小崽子，又怎么啦，你这小细脖子不想要了？"

灵超只是气恼，正好岳岳过来，才搂着哄着把他带去先拍照。

灵超的别扭还在继续升级，李振洋同别人多说了几句话，一回头便是一道灼热视线，小家伙本来在瞪他，见他看过来再扭过头，脸颊被小脾气填得微微鼓出来。平常粉丝们常有各种搞怪的问题，动不动就是一场土味情话battle，李振洋向来积极，土味情话宗师没在怕的，但灵超通常第一句还没说完，李振洋就凶巴巴地打断他，"你不准说这些，你还未成年！"灵超半是无奈半是妥协，却又偷偷琢磨，怎么就光训我呢，力图找到一点特殊，像撕花瓣问答案的小可怜。喜欢，不喜欢，喜欢，不喜欢，漂亮的小玫瑰被撕成一地碎片。

女孩子们继续逗李振洋，“你去厕所吗？”

李振洋没懂，只摇了下头。灵超便轻轻在他耳边问，“叫你去厕所呢，你怎么不去啊？”

有个姐姐捂着牙，酸，真酸。

灵超话一出口自己也听出来了，于是迅速沮丧下来，低着头乖乖坐着。他突然想起来大厂里第一次排名出来自己惊慌失措地拉着李振洋掉眼泪的时候，现在竟也又有哥哥随时会离开他的不安，却不知道如何留住他如何缠紧他，还忍不住要闹别扭。灵超觉得整颗心脏变成一朵灰色的积雨云，吸饱了少年人的烦恼惆怅，稍微挤一挤，便要在他头顶来一场暴雨。

窗外的暴雨阑珊，淋不湿屋内的你。


	8. Chapter 8

卜凡不出声也不笑的时候，锋利的面部轮廓让他看上去很不好接近，别人对他的第一印象大抵都是凶、高、让人孩怕，但李振洋第一次见到他的时候，自己躺在宿舍的上铺，看见床沿冒出一颗头，眼睛睁得滚圆，正在偷偷打量自己。

“哈士奇见过吧，大早上窜进你房间，一爪子把你挥醒，俩眼睛特亮，盯着你，尾巴摇得可欢，就是那样的。”被问到第一印象的时候，李振洋对卜凡的描述就是这样。

卜凡可能自己也不知道，他见了喜欢的人屁股后面的尾巴便会不受控制地摇起来。李振洋第一次见他便看见了那条尾巴，他忍不住笑起来，心里想着，好可爱啊。

后来在公司碰上，一起成了练习生，在很长的一段时间里，李振洋都以为那只是巧合，浪漫一点的说法叫缘分。缘分这个东西，来了就挡不住，衣食住行都连在一起，李振洋一点也不着急，他有一种奇特的笃定预感，他们两个肯定会走得更近。

卜凡的内里和外貌实在反差太大，从模特的风格来说，李振洋是拒人千里的冷漠疏离，那卜凡便是无法抗拒的狂野热情。这个身高最后还是高过他几公分的小学弟，前一秒如烈焰中盛放的红玫瑰，下一秒便会对着照片摸着后脑勺笑，"老师，拍得还行吗？"摄影师捧着相机还在感叹，只顾着点头说好，他便又不好意思起来，扭过头喊，"洋哥，该你啦！"

卜凡平日里像一株吸饱了阳光的向日葵，又憨又甜，像是从没有太多烦恼，李振洋见着便总忍不住使坏心思逗他。压腿的时候卜凡尤其怕疼，刚趴下就嗷嗷叫，"老师！我不行了！太痛了我腿要断了！"李振洋一手抄在他腋下扶着，故作严肃喝一句，"男人不能说不行！小凡，你自己说，行还是不行！"卜凡泪眼汪汪，又小小声嗷了一下，咬着牙，"行！"

卜凡身材结实硬朗，李振洋看着觉得刚好，但他总被老师揪着减重，可怜巴巴对着一盘水煮金针菇，长嘘又短叹。李振洋好笑，端了杯菊花茶在他旁边坐下，"这又是什么啊？"

"红烧肉！油焖大虾！"卜凡叉一大口塞进嘴里，嚼得嘎吱嘎吱。

李振洋手托着腮帮子，漫不经心将他扫视了好几个来回，这个漂亮的线条要是瘪下去还真是可惜。他伸出手指戳了下他手臂，又戳一戳大腿，"其实我觉得差不多了，不用再减了。"卜凡忘了嚼，急急忙忙把嘴里淡而无味的金针菇咽下去，耳朵上腾起一片红云。

前一天还笑卜凡，第二天李振洋闹肚子，抱了杯热水，蔫蔫地窝在沙发上冲老师装可怜，想翘掉下午的体能课。卜凡跑进厨房倒腾一阵，端出来一碗姜汤和一碗白粥，刚把碗在李振洋面前放下就被老师揪住，"你咋回事，是不是也想翘课，我看你身强体壮，就适合马上做几个深蹲！"卜凡哀嚎一声，垂头丧气被拖回练习室。

李振洋捧着碗，小心地呼气，吹一吹，再小心地吸溜一口，米粒被熬得松散软糯，淀粉水解，乳白汤汁里散出一点甜味。李振洋天马行空地想着，白粥怎么会是甜的呢，可能小当家的手指头是甜的。

两碗汤汤水水下肚，李振洋一下午变成消防队。又放了一回水，一拉开门正看见卜凡，满头大汗，上衣也脱了，漂亮的肌肉上挂着漂亮的汗珠。李振洋眯着眼睛，也没说话，侧身出来，站在洗手台前慢悠悠地洗着手，借着余光从镜子里看见卜凡带上了隔间门。

李振洋拉住了门把手，卜凡结结巴巴问，"怎、怎么了洋哥？"

李振洋直勾勾盯着他笑，也挤进那个小隔间，反手带上门，把卜凡摁在了门板上。李振洋在卜凡面前总是恶劣，便宜占了个够，还趴在他身上笑，"小凡，你没交过女朋友吗？"

卜凡还懵着，自己的小兄弟被他好好抚慰了一回，这会儿只觉得云里雾里，老实地点了点头。

"那你以后也别找了，我当你男朋友，好好教教你。"

后来再回头看，确实像岳岳说的，刚开始的时光像浸在了蜜糖里，一点小事也能乐半天。卜凡大笑起来便喜欢又蹦又跳，吐着舌头四处跑，李振洋越看越觉得可爱，连带着在路上看见哈士奇也觉得萌。

只是两人关系更进一步的路上有块巨石拦路，李振洋在一次摸进卜凡被窝时，大清早把他撩拨得血气上涌，但那只灵活的手本来还在前端揉捏，却趁他不备渐渐往后移，一根手指突然就戳进了后穴。卜凡差点一脚把他踹下床，扯着被子又惊又怕，受了欺负的小媳妇一般。"李、李振洋！你你你想干啥！"

李振洋不以为意，还在继续揉捏他饱满臀瓣，"我想干啥？你不知道吗！"然后故意狞笑，压在他身上把他裤子全扒下来，拿膝盖往他腿间顶。卜凡搞清状况后便奋力抗争，最后倒把李振洋压着动弹不得。"哥哥，我这两百斤你以为白长的？"

卜凡在这方面学得很快，拿一模一样的套路摁着李振洋，扒了他裤子。李振洋炸毛，又气又恼，"卜凡凡，你敢！快松开我！"

卜凡从来不是李振洋的对手，就算体力胜他一筹，但两人不论是什么时候交锋，先怂的都是卜凡。

"我要生气了！"

这句话像是紧箍咒，卜凡一听见便会从混世魔王再变回小猴子，乖乖撒手，抱着哥哥亲亲他嘴巴，"好了好了，不闹了。"

平常吵架也是如此，卜凡一激动嘴皮子便不利索，李振洋翘个二郎腿，唇枪舌剑一句接一句都不带重样的，卜凡只有当靶子的份。有时候他被怼得根本回不了嘴，气急了也只会破罐破摔地跳脚，"就是我！咋啦！你你你、你，你打我啊！"李振洋便嗤笑，"我凭什么！我的心肝宝贝男朋友，我凭什么要打！"

卜凡蓄力中的技能便被兜头浇灭，傻愣愣地挠挠头，"那、那你还生我气，我都说了我没有…"

正好经过的岳岳扶墙呕吐，"你俩恶不恶心！"

那时候卜凡并未过多关注其他，直到进了大厂，俩人总碰不上，在习惯性搜寻李振洋身影时，卜凡突然发现，有另一个人和自己一样地迷恋着同一个人。

卜凡本来没有把组合营业当真，然而节目播出几期之后，越来越多的人接受了这个组队。和"木子洋"这个名字连在一起的总是"灵超"。弟弟比他小，白净又清瘦，人看着也轻飘飘，卜凡自行给弟弟头上标了四个字"小心轻放"。但灵超不是易碎的琉璃，他内里是颗顽石。

灵超认定的事情就绝不会回头，甚至在迷恋李振洋这件事上，他就算从没开口说过，一举一动却也像是比卜凡还要坚定。卜凡有些委屈，这个坏小孩，这么漂亮的一双眼睛，总是盯着看，谁能不动心啊。但是卜凡说不出口，他没有办法生硬地提醒灵超，看着他那张干净无辜的小脸，他一句重话都说不出。

在过去同吃同住的一年间，他们三个早已习惯事事让着宠着灵超，甚至自己的吃穿用度，灵超说一声，他们就给。但是李振洋不是什么物件，是卜凡的心肝宝贝男朋友，就算弟弟开口要，他也，不知道。

灵超没有开口要过，他只是不管不顾，明目张胆地暗恋，除了李振洋，每个人都看见他那双大眼睛如新凿的泉眼，汩汩冒出爱意。

灵超在大厂里过的十七岁生日，岳岳在全时翻了半天，找出四块切片蛋糕。岳岳给李振洋使了个眼色，然后凑上去在灵超头顶亲了下，灵超还有点不自在，脸上突然一凉，李振洋已经把蛋糕上的一朵奶油花抹在了他脸上。

“李振洋！”灵超跳了起来追着他打，宿舍又小又乱，没什么地方能躲，李振洋没办法，往卜凡身后躲。岳岳这时候翻出一个偷偷藏起来的手机，一看，是灵超的，他也不在意，拿起来对着仨弟弟，“来！合个影儿！”

灵超停下来，缓慢地眨了下眼睛，想起来去年岳岳生日的时候，这俩各亲了他一下，他不自觉地看向李振洋。

“看这儿，看镜头儿砸！”

灵超这才收回眼神，笑一笑，比了个小树杈。快门咔嚓一声之后，李振洋微微偏头看他，小孩儿拿想要糖果的眼神巴巴盯着他看，他便凑上去。灵超也僵硬地稍微侧过脸颊，往他那边靠了一点，李振洋在他额头印了个轻飘飘的吻，蜻蜓点水一般，都来不及感受到他嘴唇的温度。

岳岳还是拍到了这个吻，卜凡没有入镜，只是在下一秒多米诺骨牌一样也在李振洋颊侧也亲了一下，故意发出重重的“啵”一声。

灵超很快地跳了起来去抢手机，吵着要删掉，但卜凡借着身高差瞥见他的手指点了“删除”下边的“取消”后迅速退出了相册。

回来之后两个人开始了长久的冷战，其实卜凡并不是在气李振洋，他就是心口憋闷，一口气无处可吐。就是喜欢，就是想在一起，就是想大大方方言明爱意，但是四个人更多地暴露在聚光灯之下后，这一份隐秘爱意便要被全然抹掉。然而组队还要继续，弟弟简直变成了喷泉，眼里的喜欢疯狂喷涌，换成别人估计都要被溺毙。太让人生气了，但是卜凡没有办法，就好像是减肥的时候，经纪人故意在他面前摆一盘炸鸡，却不让他动筷子，甚至还给弟弟喂几块。

李振洋软硬兼施，少见地低声下气来哄他，卜凡也只觉得无奈。当初花了那么大功夫接近他，却发现两个人变成了两条平行线，就靠在一起，却再不能碰触。

后来是有一回只剩他们两个人在家，李振洋不知怎么又想起来他房间送水果，正撞见他窝在被窝里自行纾解，李振洋把水果盘往桌子上一摔，就掀了他被子。卜凡没有激烈反抗，李振洋咬着他耳垂缓慢地进入，低哑声线全部钻进耳道，“过分了啊，我还在这儿呢，自己动手都不叫我。”

卜凡又在掉眼泪，“李振洋你混蛋，不是说不疼吗！”

另外两个人回来之后很快地意识到了细微变化，只是大家都没有多问，暗流继续涌动，只是终于又变成了甘甜泉水。

在年末时，工作人员拿来四个盒子，让四个人放点什么东西进去，一年后再拿出来。灵超躲在小房间，掏出一个旧款的手机。“这里面存了一张照片，很有纪念意义，可是我忘了密码，一不小心把手机恢复了出厂设置。”

“那不是就没有了吗？”

灵超垂着眼，盯着没开机的屏幕无声笑了下。“是啊，是让我开心过，也真的伤心过，我把它记在心里就好了。”


	9. Chapter 9

"我想请问下灵超，作为也是从练习生出道的爱豆，这次来参加这个节目，会不会很感慨呢？"

这些问题之前都是过了一遍的，灵超轻车熟路，"会有一点，看到大家这么认真努力的样子，觉得特别好，也会想起我们以前当练习生的时候。"

本来之前流程里下一个问题是让灵超分享一些做练习生时印象深刻的事情，或者是一些经验，但采访的也算是资历挺老的主持人，突然想到了别的便问出了口，"哎你跟以前的几个队友，还有联系吗？"

灵超的眼睛有一瞬间失焦，但是已经是出道十年的优质偶像，很快又找回状态，"哎您一问吧，还是很怀念以前一起表演的，不知道节目组是不是能再请一下他们仨，我们哥儿几个合体一下。"

主持人笑起来，"导演，听见了嘛，灵超导师发话啦，您安排一下儿？"

灵超作为导师，也和其中一个选手合唱了一首歌，是挺老的一首歌了。音乐响起，他有些出神。

"你和她，没有如愿，短短半年内，开始分裂。"

灵超想起他在后台的化妆间拉住了李振洋，"洋哥，我喜欢你。"

李振洋的表情并没有那么多的惊讶，他很快地伸手在他头上胡乱揉了一把，"你个小孩儿懂什么呀，你洋哥这么优秀，喜欢我怎么了，多正常的事儿啊。"

灵超的眼泪像涌到火山口咕噜噜冒着泡的岩浆，还是抓着他不松手，"李振洋，你别装了，我真的喜欢你，像凡哥一样，我比他还喜欢你。"沉寂已久的火山还是猛烈喷发，火山灰席卷一整片天空，灰蒙蒙地压下来。

门外的岳岳听见这句，紧张地抓住了卜凡的手臂，然而卜凡倒并没有想有什么动作的意思，安静地站在门外，跟着一起继续偷听。他当然并不服气弟弟说的这句话，谁喜欢得更多，没有办法比较，露出地表的枝叶得加上深埋地下的庞大根系。

"小弟，别乱说，这儿人来人往的。"

灵超的心一直在往下坠，可能是被李振洋推入了通向地心的地道，坠了许久也等不到轰然落地的碎裂声。"你明明都知道，我就是喜欢你，你只和凡哥做的那些事，我也想要。你看一看我，我不是小孩子了。"灵超只觉得是穷途末路的最后奋力一搏，不再有丝毫保留，颤颤地捧出一颗心，李振洋动动手指就能让它粉碎。

李振洋的脸上的镇定渐渐剥落，慌乱全然显现出来。他妥帖地拒绝过不少人，当年在宿舍楼下吼过他名字的女孩后来也大大方方跟他做了好几年同学，但是要推开这个泪眼朦胧的小孩却太难。李振洋吞了下口水，艰难地开口，"弟弟，你听我说，我——"

"你还是只喜欢凡哥吗？从过去到现在，再到以后，都只喜欢他吗？"

"我、对。"

李振洋撒谎了，但也没撒谎，在当时他确实心心念念地喜欢他的小凡，他当然不能保证两人能走下去，也不保证一旦公诸于众他是不是能扛住家人朋友的担忧和公众的议论，可是当下，他确实喜欢卜凡，先前一直有隐隐的预感，他都拒绝去深究，而此刻灵超咄咄逼人地要求他选，其实也并不难。

灵超没有止步于此，就算被明确地拒绝了，明面上的营业组合，李振洋还是和他。杂志拍摄也总是两两一组，李振洋带着温柔笑意冲他展开双臂，他便大步跳着扑上去，被稳稳接住拉进怀里。卜凡撅了下嘴又马上收起，大鸟也想依人，却只能把岳岳薅进怀里夹在胳肢窝下。

拍摄结束后卜凡自己跑去了外边，随便找了个对着风扇的台子躺下便睡。梦里听见有人嚷嚷什么大红花空调厂，卜凡随手抹一把额头上的汗，也嘀咕一声“好地方”。

卜凡一觉醒来，发现李振洋就躺在他旁边，一张毫无防备的脸就在眼前，甚至能闻到一点淡淡的烟味，这人又偷偷抽烟了。卜凡盯着他看了会儿，再快速地扫了一眼周围，除了尽职尽责摇着头鼓风的大风扇，一个人也没有，他便天经地义地在地下男友唇边偷吻一下。李振洋笑出了声，伸手就去搂，突然听见灵超的声音传来，“我不知道啊，没看见他俩。”岳岳接着刻意拔高音量补充，“没事儿，我去找找，估计在哪儿补觉呢。”

在维持了表面的平稳长达两年后，组合解散，四个人各自单飞。李振洋和卜凡并没有公开或是被发现，然而也就在又一年后，还是分了手。是岳岳偶然间提起的，灵超还是最后一个知道。

灵超一向倔，几个人分开后，还真的就一直没有碰过面，他也不肯主动去联系李振洋。也就是岳岳时不时联系他，还记着他的别扭心思，只不经意地提起些那俩人的近况。

其实李振洋也有给他发过消息，生日也会打电话过来，只是灵超满肚子的话在听见这个熟悉的温软声线后，像是在茶壶里煮熟的饺子，也知道会让彼此负担，根本说不出来。也就是互相问问近况，随意聊一会儿。

但是上次通话，估摸着是他俩刚分开，李振洋只字未提。灵超事后实在忿然，在一个夜里，借着几杯酒壮胆，躲在卫生间打给李振洋。

“你不是喜欢他吗？”

李振洋平稳的呼吸声传过来，他有鼻炎，呼吸声偏重，在夜里却像最能安抚人心的微弱摇篮曲。“小弟，你已经长大了，你该明白这事儿不是喜欢就够了。”

“我不明白！”灵超真的不明白。李振洋从前指着自己的照片自恋兮兮地逼问，“小弟你看，有没有初恋的感觉？”有个屁，灵超不知道，李振洋又不喜欢他，这就是他没能成形的初恋。

“不明白算了。”李振洋头一回没了耐性，挂了电话。

灵超坐在马桶盖上，想起在大厂里和卜凡躲在卫生间里的那次四人视频，又想起李振洋推开门后对着马桶上嗷嗷待纸的他大肆嘲笑，在无人的角落他终于能痛痛快快流一次眼泪。用掉了两片纸巾后，灵超给这段疼痛青春画了个句号。

“我就是剩这么一点点倔，称得上我的优点。”

灵超身形清瘦脸蛋精致，大眼睛像高原上未经污染的内陆湖，总是澄澈清明，一直被叫做小王子，一身白衣时候总有几分仙气飘飘的劲儿。在和他们分开后的这么多年，也有试过在和别人相处时多看一眼往前一步。他向来明白自己的魅力，纵使从前总被李振洋他们笑，在遇见合眼缘的人时，也会收敛些张牙舞爪的气势，眨巴眨巴眼睛，问一句，“姐姐怎么啦？”就算是李振洋，不也心心念念记着初次见面时的惊艳吗。

只是这些或亲或疏的关系总也无疾而终，灵超统统归咎于某个不称职的初恋。如果当时他告白成功，会怎么样，是不是也会在短短半年后分崩离析，他不知道，可是就是心里一道过不去的坎，无论如何都还是惦记。

晚上结束排练，节目组一起去吃火锅，邻座的女孩穿了件泡泡袖衬衫，伸手涮肉时，灵超轻轻开口，“哎小心袖子。”

“噢噢谢谢，你爱吃辣锅还是清汤锅，这锅可以转一转的。”

灵超自己熟练地把oversize的卫衣稍长的袖口卷起来，好脾气地笑，“我都行。”

隔着铜锅上方腾起的雾气，灵超好像看见多年前，四个人一起吃火锅，他陪着不能吃辣的李振洋坐在清汤锅那边，李振洋一脸嫌弃托起他手肘，“哎呀袖子！”然后凑上来，半边胸膛贴在他肩头，一只手从他怀里钻出来，给把卫衣的袖子结实地卷了两层，露出白嫩纤细的手腕。

卜凡下好了肉，给递了两个油碟，“弟弟来，尝尝你凡哥独门秘制调料。”

灵超高高兴兴接过一个，卜凡还举着另一只手，也不指名道姓，“哎！”

李振洋这才笑了下，接过油碟。岳岳给灵超使眼色，又在笑他翘着的小拇指。


End file.
